La pasión congelada
by Cadita
Summary: <html><head></head>El capitán Hitsugaya es el niño prodigio del Seireitei, ¿pero podrá lidiar con sus propios sentimientos cuando se enamore de una joven misteriosa?  OC , lamentablemente tiene amigos que se encargaran de sus sentimientos por él.</html>
1. ¿Quién es esta chica?

Era una mañana un tanto tranquila para los habitantes de Karakura, pero agitada para unos cuantos chicos de por ahí. Un joven de cabello naranja, una chica de cabello negro, una mujer de cabello naranja también y un chico de cabello blanco estaban enfrentando a unos monstruos enormes y peligrosos mientras buscaban la raíz de tantos desastres.

-¿Han encontrado algo?-preguntó el joven de cabello blanco.

-No capitán Hitsugaya-respondió su teniente.

-Rukia y yo nos encargaremos del hollow, ustedes busquen el núcleo de todo esto-dijo el pelinaranja.

El capitán Hitsugaya y su teniente, Matsumoto, dejaron a Ichigo y a Rukia enfrentándose al hollow. A pesar de que todo parecía estar bajo control, el capitán sentía algo extraño, era como un presentimiento que al parecer notó su teniente.

-¿Todo está bien capitán?

-¿Ah?, sí, tranquila.

Los dos se detuvieron enfrente de una plaza, la cual estaba rodeada de arboles. El joven capitán indicó que él iría por el lado derecho e investigaría entre los arboles mientras su teniente iba en dirección contraria. Y así fue, el chico se adentró y justo cuando caminaba buscando una señal de algo, una sombra se cruzó rápidamente unos metros delante de él. El capitán Hitsugaya salió corriendo a ver que era eso y cuando estaba cerca de la silueta liberó su zampakutoh y congeló el camino de aquel ser. Este a su vez no se dio por vencido e intentó escapar, de alguna manera escapó de ahí para sorpresa del chico. Siguió a la silueta y finalmente la atrapó entre sus brazos, la forma más incómoda para él pero aparentemente la única efectiva.

-¡Oh suéltame!¡¿quién te has creído?¡déjame!¡yo sé karate!

El joven vio que lo que tenía entre sus brazos, era una chica de su estatura de cabello color turquesa, recogido en una gorra negra, también llevaba una sudadera gris y pantalón negro.

Los demás llegaron a donde él estaba y la chica se movía tanto que terminó soltándola pero la sujetó de un brazo.

-No, déjame, ¿qué…qué quieren de mí?-preguntó ella con expresión de temor.

-¿Están seguros que ella es el núcleo de esto?-preguntó Ichigo-sino Toshiro solo será un acosador.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!-corrigió él, aunque el pelinaranja nunca le hacía caso-y no estoy seguro, pero hay algo muy extraño en ella.

-¿Algo extraño en mí? ¿qué hay de ti?-preguntaba la niña.

-Ni siquiera me conoces-decía algo molesto Toshiro.

-Pues si tuviera el tiempo para conocerte, pensaría que eres un completo ¡tonto!-dijo ella irreverente.

-¡Basta, voy a matarte!-amenazó él y sacó su zampakutoh poniéndola cerca de la chica.

-¡Hazlo!¡a ver si puedes!-le desafió.

-C-capitán Hitsugaya, por favor cálmese-pidió Rukia.

-¿Qué no harás nada?-preguntó Ichigo a la teniente de Toshiro.

-¿Qué podría hacer?, él está enojado, mejor ni me acerco-le respondió.

Mientras ellos pensaban en que hacer con el capitán Hitsugaya, él perdía los estribos con esa insolente chica, que para empezar no tenía el menor derecho a tratarle así. Se impacientó al verla con esa gorra y en su enojo le reclamó "¡¿y para qué demonios usas esa estúpida gorra si no tienes nada que ocultar?", quitándosela y esto provocó que el cabello de ella se soltara. El rostro de la joven se cubrió un poco con el hermoso pero extraño cabello color turquesa, era liso y le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros, y sus ojos, no hacía falta describir la belleza en esos ojos. Sus colores tanto de piel clara, cabello y ojos, hacían una perfecta combinación, que hacían parecer a la inquieta jovencita de antes una especie de ángel. Toshiro no podía hacer más que mirarla y sin darse cuenta se perdió en su mirar.

-Toshiro, cierra la boca, nos ahoga tu baba-dijo Ichigo.

-¿Ah?, ah, ¡¿d-de qué hablas?-preguntó indignado el capitán.

Para ya no tener más problemas con esa niña, él tomó su Zampakutoh y lo colocó rápidamente sobre la frente de ella, volviéndola así una mariposa negra que se dirigiría a la Sociedad de almas.

-¿Y ustedes qué hacen aún acá?, debemos buscar más sobre la causa de tantos problemas-dijo el capitán Hitsugaya y se fue seguido por los demás.

Había pasado ya un mes desde aquel suceso y nadie resolvía el misterio de tantas muertes que pasaban en el mundo de los vivos y la Sociedad de almas, pero continuaban siempre investigando con la esperanza en alto, o eso querían pretender.

-Dije que no Momo-negaba Toshiro.

-Vamos Shiro-chan, ¿qué mal hay en que vaya un rato a la academia solamente a ver?, tú estuviste ahí, yo estuve ahí, la verdad todos, ¿nos vamos?

-No, no te irás, además dices que sientes esa sensación extraña cerca de ese lugar, iré yo a ver que tal están las cosas, tú quédate aquí-le ordenó el chico, a lo que su amiga aceptó molesta.

El chico se fue evitando que su amiga de infancia le siguiera, pues no quería que saliera herida bajo ninguna circunstancia. Una vez que llegó a la academia, revisó cada rincón del lugar, pues al solo pisar el suelo él sintió una sensación muy extraña también. Caminaba hasta que paró para ver un jardín, le traía algunos recuerdos, pero fueron interrumpidos por algo a su lado. Una patada sorpresa la cual él evitó e hizo que la persona atacante cayera de espaldas, luego volvió a verla.

-Auch, mi cabeza, maldito…-decía una chica mientras sujetaba su cabeza adolorida.

-Deberías fijarte más en quien atacas, espera…¿tú eres esa chica?

La joven se puso de pie y le miró a Toshiro, alejando después su mirada. Ella traía una trenza del lado derecho y tenía un flequillo pequeño, parecido al que lleva Momo.

-Sí, y cuando te vi te reconocí, me mandaste a este mundo sin más ni más, tenía muchas dudas.

-Con ese carácter tan grosero quién te contestaría.

-De acuerdo, perdona, estaba asustada, me perseguían hollows, y llegaste de la nada a decir que yo era la causa de un problema-dijo ella mirando abajo.

-Acepto tu disculpa-dijo él tan serio como siempre.

-¿Te parece si empezamos de cero?

-En realidad solo vine aquí a investigar.

-Vamos, me gustaría saber tu nombre aunque sea-sonrió ella.

-Soy el capitán Hitsugaya de la decima división.

-Asombroso, ¿eres capitán siendo tan joven?

Eso molestó a Toshiro y se volteó con la intención de irse, pero solo se quedó con la intención porque ella lo tomó del kimono.

-No deberías tomarlo como un insulto Toshiro…

-Capitán Hitsugaya.

-Capitán, eso quise decir, es genial, demuestra que eres muy listo…¡oye, tengo una idea!

-¿Ah?

-Acompáñame, te invito a comer algo.

-No gracias, no creo…

-Vamos, ¿alguna fruta, platillo, dulce en especial?

Toshiro se sonrojó un poco al oír eso último, pues recordó sus dulces favoritos en el momento.

-Di en el blanco-sonrió la chica-ven, solo debes decirme cuales, ah, por cierto, yo me llamo Ameko.


	2. Los escapes de Toshiro

Ameko logró sacarle a Toshiro la información acerca de sus dulces preferidos y de ese modo consiguió que la acompañara por toda la academia, a pesar que él ya la había recorrido antes. La joven hablaba de todo lo que se le venía a la mente, el chico de cabello blanco solamente escuchaba sin mostrar mucho interés claro, pero a ella no le importaba. Terminaron sentándose en un lugar de la academia desde el cual se observaba un bello jardín, y ya los cubría el atardecer.

-Así que Hinamori ¿eh?, fantástico, me gustaría tener un amigo de infancia aquí, de hecho, me gustaría haber nacido aquí-decía contenta Ameko.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues es un lugar muy lindo por lo que veo, y además ser shinigami se oye muy emocionante, no aguanto por salir de la academia.

-Aún te falta un buen tiempo Inukai.

-No debí decirte mi apellido-decía ella en un suspiro- pero no tanto ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo?

-Verás, cuando llegue todo era muy fácil y muy divertido, así que lo hacía todo con gusto, y me dijeron que reducirán los años de mi condena, perdón, los años para graduarme.

-Ya veo.

-Realmente te admiro, eres uno de los shinigamis más jo…ay, lo siento, más listos de aquí, espero llegar a ser como tú, jiji, pero no en lo frío, no te ofendas.

-Está bien, oye ya debo irme, no me di cuenta que era tan tarde-dijo él levantándose.

-Ah, ok, ¿pero vendrás mañana?-preguntó mirándolo muy feliz por el día que había pasado.

Toshiro la observó con esa sonrisa en su cara, mientras atrás de ella el color naranja del cielo le favorecía al darle un escenario precioso, y un mechón de su cabello cayó en la cara de la chica poniendo nervioso al capitán. Lo único que hizo el capitán Hitsugaya fue tragar en seco y voltear la mirada tan serio como siempre.

-Ya veré.

-Gracias Tosh…c-capitán Hitsugaya.

Toshiro empezó a caminar de regreso al Seireitei, volteando y nada más pudo observar a Ameko yéndose de donde estaban sentados. Finalmente se fue de ahí y llegó de noche a su oficina, cuando entró alguien tocó inmediatamente su puerta y sin tener permiso entró. Era Matsumoto, ella junto a Momo no sabían que había pasado con el chico desde que se fue y parecía no regresar.

-¡Capitán!

-¿Qué sucede Matsumoto?

-¿Está bien?, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿se rompió algo?, ¿por qué tardó tanto?-preguntaba ella acosadoramente.

-No tengo que contestarte eso, puedes irte.

-Pero Hinamori también está muy preocupada.

-Dile que estoy bien, y vete, tengo mucho en que pensar.

Al decir esto la sacó y cerró la puerta dejando a su teniente muy confundida.

Y vaya que el capitán Hitsugaya tenía en que pensar, para comenzar en si volvería o no con la niña que recién conocía al siguiente día. Decidió olvidar el asunto y dormir esa noche. Pero no le tomó mucho tiempo la respuesta, pues al día siguiente sin decirle a nadie, se escapó y se dirigió a ver a Ameko. Aunque no fue el único día, para ambos el verse se convirtió en una costumbre, él solamente faltaba a verla cuando tenía reuniones de capitanes, pues últimamente muchas muertes se habían producido y él era uno de los que tenía que investigar que pasaba, sin embargo estaba muy distraído. Su extraña conducta, más retraída y apartada de lo normal, estaba levantando sospechas entre los conocidos de él, y esto siguió unos tres años más, hasta que un día desapareció del todo, fue cuando Matsumoto y Momo se preocuparon mucho.

Si lo vemos con lógica, la historia detrás de ese día es porque era un día especial y Toshiro decidió que tenía que estar con Ameko. El capitán se encontraba apoyado en una columna de mármol, observando atentamente al frente, en eso llegó la chica de cabello turquesa muy sonriente donde él estaba.

-¡Lo hice!

-Bien-dijo Toshiro sin mostrar casi ninguna expresión. (Oh Dios, en Toshiro? Nunca lo habría imaginado =.=)

-¡Gracias por el apoyo tonto!-dijo molesta Ameko.

-Oye, al menos vine ¿no?

-Bueno, sí, pero no tenías que venir a mi graduación, de todas maneras no es que sea algo de escuela donde todos los padres vienen a ver a sus hijos, no tenías obligación de venir.

-Pero sí vine, además siendo capitán no tengo porque explicarle a nadie donde estoy.

-Jiji, se escucha muy divertido ser capitán-sonrió ella.

-No lo es, y de todas formas dicen que tú también puedes llegar a ser capitán.

-Sin embargo aún me quieren poner a prueba un tiempo más, deberé estar en un escuadrón como subordinada hasta que algo pase-suspiró ella y bajo la mirada.

Toshiro la miraba con esos ojos tiernos pero serio, ella parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, pues no levantaba la mirada y no le quedaba bien porque en lo que él la conocía, tenía la idea de que ella era una niña muy alegre. El capitán del decimo escuadrón se estaba discutiendo por dentro si decirle algo a Ameko o no, además él no era de los más expresivos y en un día importante para ella como ese no tenía nada en la mente más que su anterior "bien", si tan solo su escandalosa teniente estuviera ahí, ella sabría como hacer sentir feliz a la nueva shinigami.

-Ameko…-dijo él finalmente.

-¿Ah?-ella subió la mirada.

-Yo…no soy bueno en esto, en serio, pero…tengo…un…un…¿re-regalo de graduación?, si puede llamársele así-él se sonrojó un poco apartando la mirada.

-¿Un regalo de graduación?, ¿para mí?, ¿cuál es?¿cuál es?, dame, dame-decía ella feliz y esperando molestar a Toshiro-Oh, ya sé, ¡me devolverás en dinero que gaste estos años comprándote dulces!

Toshiro se quedó viéndola muy serio.

-Está bien, está bien, me callo, ¿cuál es?

-Bueno, ¿te gustaría estar en mi escuadrón?

Ameko se quedó completamente muda, ¿cómo no le gustaría?, él era su mejor amigo, tal ves el único de toda la Sociedad de almas. La chica sonrió ampliamente y el capitán lo tomó como un sí, ahí fue cuando decidió decirle:

-Hable con algunas personas y estás en mi escuadrón, estabas asignada antes que te graduaras.

-¡No puedo creerle, es maravilloso!-dijo ella y lo abrazó de un salto.

Toshiro se quedó sumamente rojo e inmóvil, esperaba que fuera solamente una reacción espontanea de parte de su amiga por la felicidad pero ella no lo soltaba tal y como lo haría alguien que abrazó por error.

-Puedes soltarme-dijo él tratando de mostrarse lo más tranquilo posible.

-No-le dijo ella entre risas.

Toshiro hizo que lo soltara y luego que el corazón del chico dejara de latir como si se le fuera a salir le pidió que lo acompañara, ambos empezaron a caminar y llegaron hasta un lugar en el cual Ameko se quedó muda observando arriba, estaba muy confundida y el capitán Hitsugaya volvió a verla.

-¿Sucede algo Ameko?

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Bienvenida, ya eres parte de los trece escuadrones, voy a mostrarte donde está tu escuadrón.


	3. Intuición femenina

Los ojos de Ameko se iluminaron, Toshiro sonrió por dentro y volteó caminando en dirección a su escuadrón, su amiga iba tras él.

-Esto es grandísimo-decía Ameko emocionada como si fuera una pequeña en una juguetería.

-Actúa como si ya hubieras entrado-dijo él.

-Amargado.

-No me digas así.

-Toshiro eres un…ah, p-perdona, c-capitán Hit…

-Puedes llamarme así-le dijo casi en susurro.

-¡¿Ah?

-Que puedes llamarme así, Toshiro. Solamente hay tres que me dicen así, Kurosaki porque no respeta a nadie aparentemente, Hinamori es mi amiga y además nunca me hace caso y tú porque…

-¿Por qué soy linda?-dijo ella en broma.

Toshiro se sonrojó y por su cabeza pasó un "¡sí" pero en la realidad solo la miró de reojo un momento y volvió a ver al frente. Se aclaró la garganta y regresó a su fría expresión de siempre.

-Pues eres mi amiga también-le respondió a la chica.

-¡Genial!, jiji, por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Te ha llegado a gustar alguien de acá? ¿Hinamori te gusta?

-¡¿Qué? ¡no!, solo somos amigos, te lo he dicho.

-Es que siempre que te pregunto "oye ¿te gusta alguien?" solo me das la espalda, no creas que soy tonta, me evades la pregunta.

-Eres muy metiche.

-¡O-oye no me digas metiche!

Mientras tanto, una afligida Matsumoto buscaba al capitán hasta debajo de las piedras, literalmente, no sé por qué. De un momento a otro decidió salir al pasillo y vio pasar al joven capitán y sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Capitán, capitán, nos tenía preocupadas!-lo estrujaba a más no poder.

-Mat-Matsumoto…suéltame, es una orden-dijo él antes de morir asfixiado.

Su teniente lo puso en el suelo de nuevo y en ese momento también llegó Hinamori y abrazó rápidamente a Toshiro, al separarse de él le preguntó con gran preocupación:

-¡¿Dónde estabas Shiro-chan?, te hemos buscado por todas partes, desapareces siempre sin decir nada.

-Déjame Momo, estoy bien.

-Tú nunca nos das expli…-se quedó callada al ver un poco atrás a la izquierda de Toshiro-¿quién es ella?

Matsumoto se dirigió con Ameko y se le quedó mirando como si tratara de descubrir algo mientras la chica estaba algo asustada. Toshiro estaba algo incomodo, es decir, ella era su amiga no un ser extraño, pero ya que el niño jamás la mencionó ellas no sabían siquiera si esa joven era de confiar. Cuando Matsumoto acabó con su "inspección" la abrazó también moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-¡Ay mira nada más que linda!¡pareces una muñeca de porcelana!

-G-gracias, creo-decía sonriendo un poco nerviosa Ameko.

A la vez, Momo se colocó al lado de Toshiro y le preguntó:

-¿Así que ella era la razón por la que desaparecías tanto?

-Hm…

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ameko Inukai.

-¿Es nueva? ¿en qué escuadrón está?

-Sí, es nueva, acaba de graduarse y que te importa.

Cuando Ameko bajó de los brazos de Matsumoto muy mareada, lo único que pudo hacer fue ir a caer en brazos de Toshiro prácticamente inconsciente.

-Lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención-dijo Rangiku.

-¿Querías matarla?-preguntó Toshiro-me la llevaré al escuadrón-la cargó en su espalda y empezó a caminar.

-Dijiste que era nueva, espera un momento, ¿cómo es que de todos los que se gradúan ella es la única que está contigo?, no es que pases con tu escuadrón mucho tiempo.

-Además la está llevando en su espalda, usted nunca hace nada bueno por mí, por nadie, solo por Hinamori, ¿por qué con la chica nueva sí?

Toshiro paró en seco y se sintió nervioso, rayos, ¿ahora cómo salía de esta?. Podía decirles que era su amiga pero era nueva y les debería explicar lo cercano que es a ella y no iba a hacer eso, la respuesta más rápida sería decir la verdad, pero antes preferiría que lo matarán, así que una respuesta muy suya salió de su boca.

-No les debo explicaciones-y se fue con un shunpo.

Pasaron los días después de eso, luego los meses y pasó casi un año. Matsumoto y Momo se llevaban muy bien con Ameko y como ella era muy alegre le hablaba a todo el que se le cruzaba. Los capitanes se habían reunido ya varias veces sin encontrar solución a extraños sucesos que pasaban, esto se estaba extendiendo mucho, así que Rukia decidió llamar a Ichigo para ver si podían resolver algo. Orihime también los acompaño el día que fueron a la Sociedad de almas.

-En Karakura han estado pasando varios sucesos también-decía Ichigo-¿por qué crees que sea?

-No lo sé, pero si la situación se sigue extendiendo tanto mandarán a capitanes al mundo de los vivos a investigar-informó Rukia.

Ichigo volteó y paró en seco, Rukia llegó a su lado preguntándose por que había parado. Ichigo veía a la chica que habían enviado ahí hace un tiempo hablando con Matsumoto, claro que las cosas habían cambiado mucho, después de todo pasaron casi cuatro años. El shinigami sustituto había crecido un poco más pero no había cambiado su físico, estaba muy guapo.

-Ichigo-le llamó Rukia.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-preguntó él.

-¿Ah?, ah ella, es la tercera oficial de capitán Hitsugaya, llegó hace poco pero es realmente buena.

-Ya veo-dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a donde estaban ellas casi en un trance.

Ichigo sentía una energía muy extraña proveniente de Ameko, era un tanto incomodo estar cerca de ella por primera vez, pues era un riatsu que se confundía y con él podía confundirse el entorno de cualquier shinigami.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Hola, me llamo Ameko, tú debes ser Ichigo, he oído mucho de ti, aún te recuerdo de antes además.

-Sí, podría decir lo mismo.

En ese momento llegó Toshiro y vio a Ameko hablando con Ichigo, él solo se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y fue cuando amablemente Ameko pidió a Ichigo permiso para ir a hablar con su capitán. Una vez que llegó donde él, ambos empezaron a conversar y prácticamente se olvidaron de los demás.

Aunque despertaron sospechas en una personita muy intuitiva, a la cual nunca le funcionaba la institución femenina, sí, Orihime, la cual se acercó a Rukia y preguntó:

-Oye Kuchiki-san, ¿al capitán Hitsugaya le gusta esa niña?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿De qué hablan?-llegó muy alegre Matsumoto.

-De si a Hitsugaya le gusta esa chica-reitero Orihime.

-Ahora que lo dices, yo también me lo he cuestionado, el capitán actúa muy raro con ella-dijo Matsumoto.

-¿En serio? Wow, esto es increíble-dijo Orihime.

-Pero el capitán Hitsugaya es muy serio-aportó Rukia.

-¿Qué hacen?-llegó Ichigo.

-Solo una persona puede saberlo-dijo sonriente y guiñando un ojo Matsumoto.


	4. Un pedazo de pastel

Y de esa forma los cuatro fueron a una habitación con una sola duda en la cabeza, menos Ichigo que solo fue ahí sin saber qué rayos hacía. Matsumoto llamó a Hinamori y ella salió, se extrañó al ver a todos ahí pero igual se quedó a ver cuál era el motivo de que todos estuvieran buscándole.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó Momo.

-¡Hinamori!, queremos ver si tú sabes si el capitán está enamorado de Ameko-preguntó Matsumoto.

-¡¿Qué?¡¿por eso estoy aquí?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Cállate Ichigo-ordenó Rukia.

-¿Qué si Toshiro está enamorado?...bueno…ahora que lo pienso está muy extraño últimamente, y sí pasa demasiado tiempo con Ameko…¡a Toshiro le gusta Ameko!¡no lo puedo creer!

-Y sigo preguntando, ¿por eso estamos aquí?-decía Ichigo indignado.

-¿Acaso él no te ha dicho nada?-preguntó Orihime ignorando a Ichigo.

-No, y lo más seguro es que Ameko tampoco esté ni enterada-dijo Hinamori.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada igual-decía Rukia.

-No estés tan segura-afirmó Matsumoto.

-¿Sí podemos?-preguntó Orihime.

-Pues si no lo hacemos nosotros el capitán jamás lo hará-dijo Matsumoto.

-Es verdad, Toshiro es muy serio y nunca ha estado enamorado, de seguro no ha hecho más que hablarle, si es que le habla-dijo Momo.

-¡Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos!-dijo Orihime decidida.

-¿Nosotros?-preguntó Ichigo-¿no sería mejor que lo dejáramos en paz?

-Tú que sabes-le dijo Rukia.

En ese instante se sintió un ambiente muy frío y cuando miraron al final del pasillo estaba Toshiro serio viendo a Matsumoto.

-Matsumoto, de nuevo tienes trabajo y no estás haciendo nada.

-Pero capitán, es tanto trabajo, deberíamos descansar un día, además le hace falta relajarse.

-¡Ve a trabajar!

-Capitán, usted es muy malo conmigo-dijo yéndose de mala gana.

Luego que Toshiro se fue tras Rangiku, Hinamori se aseguró de que su amigo estuviera lejos y volteó decidida sacando a su líder interior.

-Muy bien, ¿haremos esto o no?

-No-dijo Ichigo.

-¡Sí!-dijo Orihime emocionada.

-¿Está bien que hagamos esto?-preguntó Rukia.

-Claro, pero ¿cómo hacer nuestra primera jugada?-se preguntaba Momo.

-¿No estaban muy ocupados investigando algo de los mundos y eso?-preguntó Ichigo.

-En realidad los que están más ocupados son los capitanes y yo no tengo mucho que hacer, Toshiro está muy estresado, relajarse un momento y pensar en lo que siente por Ameko no le hará mal-dijo Hinamori sonriendo.

Fue cuando apareció alguien que sería la pieza principal de todos sus planes, muy inocentemente y con una trenza hecha a un lado. Ameko se acercó a ellos, pues los vio hablando y ya que Toshiro estaba trabajando en sus cosas decidió que hablaría con Hinamori, la cual también era muy buena amiga de ella.

-Hola Hinamori, hola a los demás también, ¿qué hacen?

-Nada-respondieron todos.

Fue ahí cuando a Orihime se le ocurrió su fatídico plan número uno, por el estomago se llega al corazón de un hombre, pero ella hacía que llegaran al baño. Sin embargo cómo iban a saber los demás qué estaba pensando la chica cuando se llevó a Ameko súper rápido de la mano.

-Deberíamos seguirla-dijo Rukia.

-No-respondió Ichigo-de seguro solamente va a arreglarla o algo así.

Entre tanto, Orihime y Ameko sacaron unas cosas del depósito de comida y encontrando una cocina, la pelinaranja empezó a poner tazones en la mesa y ambas se colocaron delantales para no mancharse.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?-preguntó Ameko al ver una lata de atún en los ingredientes-por cierto, ¿cómo es que te llamas?

-Dime Orihime-sonrió.

-Orihime, eres amiga de Matsumoto y Hinamori ¿verdad?

-Sí, y me contaron que el capitán Hitsugaya está muy muy estresado últimamente, y como eres una amiga cercana de él, ¿te parece si le hacemos un pastel?

-Pues a Toshiro le gustan mucho las cosas dulces, así que…sí, por que no, pero ¿segura de esta receta?

-¡Claro!¡yo misma la cree!-sonrió.

-Bueno, siendo así no tengo porque discutir tu receta, hagámoslo.

Hinamori y los demás buscaban a las chicas, Ichigo logró encontrar a Orihime, ella estaba muy feliz caminando por un pasillo, estaba un poco llena de harina, por eso se asustaron un poco pues sabían que había estado cocinando. Se acercaron para preguntarle que había estado haciendo y ella comprobó sus temores, pero cuando supieron que el postre iba dirigido a Toshiro, decidieron llegar a él antes que Ameko llegara, esperaban encontrarlo en su oficina, pues él casi siempre estaba ahí, y en especial ahora, ¡tenía que estar ahí!.

Mientras tanto, Ameko estaba en uno de los techos, se dirigía a un chico que había por ahí observando el cielo. Caminó con cuidado hasta sentarse junto a él, pero cuando se acercaba casi resbala, sin embargo una mano logró cogerla a tiempo.

-Ten más cuidado-dijo Toshiro serio.

-S-sí, lo lamento, es solo que sabía que estarías aquí, te gusta mucho ver el cielo al atardecer, ¿verdad?

-Sí…¿qué haces aquí?

-Ah, pues, vine a dejarte algo-dijo sonrojándose un poco-yo…lo preparé para ti con la ayuda de una amiga.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Necesito razones para prepararle algo a mi mejor amigo acaso?

Toshiro no respondió pero puso una cara de asombro al oír esa frase, Ameko se sonrojó más al ver su expresión y cerró los ojos, él vio lo roja que estaba, su rostro tenía colores tan claros que no lo podía ocultar.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-preguntó sin verla.

-Es un pedazo de pastel, pensé que como estabas muy tenso…

-Creí que no me debías explicaciones.

-Pero Toshiro…

-Dame a probar.

Ameko se lo dio muy nerviosa y él comenzó a comerlo, al dar el primer mordisco hizo una cara extraña, lo tragó con algo de dificultad, realmente estaba muy raro ese pastel pero Ameko lo había traído, sin embargo a medio pedazo no pudo más.

-Ameko…-decía él con el rostro azulado-

-¡Toshiro! ¡Toshiro ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Con…qué amiga…hiciste este pastel?

-Orihime.

Toshiro sentía que devolvería el pastel por donde entró, pero su orgullo le ganó, a parte no podía verse mal frente a Ameko, solo dijo:

-Ameko…llévate eso..y…ve…por alguien…de la cuarta división…


	5. El perfume perfecto

Toshiro iba caminando al lado de Ameko, ella iba con la mirada baja y las manos juntas, estaba muy avergonzada por lo que pasó dos días antes. Su capitán fue a parar con vómitos y malestar por dos días a la cuarta división. Ella trataba de animarlo, no de matarlo.

-Lo siento-dijo Ameko.

-No importa-dijo él serio y con los brazos cruzados, como siempre.

-Casi te mato.

-No sabías que Orihime no podía cocinar, solo no me des más comida que hagas con ella.

-Está bien, pero aún lo siento.

-Ya Ameko, está bien.

Ameko se quedó mirándole, él le devolvió la mirada aparentemente sin emociones, pero se intrigaba porque ella le miraba tanto. La verdad es que ella solamente esperaba que él volteara, una vez que consiguió eso empezó a reír un poquito y Toshiro se extraño muchísimo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tus ojos-le sonrió.

-¿Eh?

-Es que son del mismo color que mi cabello, es muy irónico.

-Yo no me rio de ti.

-¿Mi cara te parece graciosa?

-Sí.

-¡Idiota!-paró ella frunciendo el seño.

-Cálmate, pero no vuelvas a reírte de mi cara tampoco-dijo él dándole la espalda y caminando de nuevo.

-Pero es que no me reía de eso-decía alcanzándole y colocándose frente a él para detenerle-no dije eso…me gustan tus ojos.

Toshiro se puso sumamente rojo al escuchar eso y apartó la mirada, no podía volver a verla en ese momento, pero fue débil, su mirada se dirigió a la chica de cabello turquesa, la cual le miraba con esos enormes y hermosos ojos color celeste. Al chico le encantaba perderse en esos ojos, trataba de disimularlo con toda la fuerza del mundo pero la única debilidad del capitán más joven del Seireitei, era la dulce mirada de su amiga.

-¿Toshiro?-preguntó Ameko.

Él parpadeó y volvió en sí, siguió caminando mientras ella le seguía.

-Oye Toshiro, Matsumoto y Hinamori quieren verme y eso era hace rato…

-¿Por qué no fuiste antes?

Ameko se quedó callada y pensaba "¿por qué?, porque me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo, cada segundo…¡no!¡Ameko reacciona!, es solamente una confusión…una…hermosa confusión ¡basta!".

-Bueno, ya me voy, ¿te veo al rato?

-"¡Sí!"-pensó- si quieres.

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban planeando su próxima jugada podría decirse. ¿Cómo harían que el capitán expresara sus sentimientos hacia Ameko?, debía haber un modo de llevar al capitán a un punto donde no pudiera escapar, a un punto en el que lo tuvieran justo donde ellos querían. Matsumoto, Orihime, Hinamori, Rukia e Ichigo estaban reunidos en una habitación discutiendo el mejor plan.

-La cocina no fue el mejor método-dijo Momo.

-No creí que el capitán Hitsugaya tuviera un estomago débil-comentó inocente Orihime.

-Deben admitirlo, hay que admirar el estomago de ella, y yo pregunto, ¡¿qué hago yo aquí de nuevo?-preguntó Ichigo molesto.

-Ya te metiste en esto y no puedes salirte-declaró Rangiku.

-¡Ustedes me metieron!

-¡Como sea ya estás dentro!-decía ella-¡en fin!, ¡tengo un plan y es perfecto!

-¿Un plan tuyo?, esto será un desastre-dijo Ichigo.

-¡No!, ¡es mío y es perfecto!

-¿Y cuál es Matsumoto?-preguntó Hinamori.

-Dicen que con un buen perfume puedes hacer que un hombre caiga a tus pies, así que le daremos el perfume perfecto.

-¿Cómo sabremos cuál es el perfume perfecto?-preguntó Rukia.

-Tendremos que crearlo nosotros, con cosas del capitán Mayuri.

-¿Será buen plan?-se intrigó Orihime.

-Por supuesto-seguía la teniente-crearemos el perfume con las mejores sustancias y olerá delicioso.

-No perdemos nada-dijo Momo.

-Hagámoslo-reafirmó Orihime.

-¡Esperen!-las paró Ichigo-¿harán un perfume con químicos que no saben qué son?

-Oye Ichigo…

Pero Rukia fue interrumpida cuando Renji entró de repente, y al verlos a todos tan juntos supo que estaban planeando algo, y al ver quienes estaban ahí, sabía que sería un futuro desastre.

-¿Qué está pasando?¿Ichigo?

-Nada.

-¿Rukia?

-Bueno…Renji…

-¡Puede ayudarnos a alcanzar los frascos que estén muy alto!-dijo Matsumoto emocionada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Debiste correr Renji, ahora te arrepentirás-advirtió Ichigo.

Entre tanto, la chica de cabello turquesa iba caminando de lo más tranquila, pensando en su joven pero apuesto capitán, era tan guapo, y era su amigo. Pero era su amigo, no bastaba, sin embargo, ¿qué más podía hacer? era capitán, inteligente, maduro, serio pero muy dulce en una manera oculta, ella jamás estaría a su nivel. Ameko pensaba "Toshiro no es de ninguna familia noble, pero él nació en el Rukongai, yo no, y ¿por qué me elegiría a mí?, Hinamori es su amiga más que yo...y aún así, en el tiempo que lo conozco…me ha llegado a gustar tanto, y sí, lo admito, me gusta Toshiro, ya no quiero esconderlo, pero debo hacerlo…¡como odio esto!¡quiero decirlo!..."

-¡Me gusta…!

-¿Ameko?-preguntó Hinamori que llegó ahí.

-¡¿Ah?-Ameko se puso sumamente roja y cerró la boca rápido.

-¿Qué haces?

-N-nada H-Hinamori…

-Ameko, somos amigas de hace tiempo ¿verdad?

-Nos conocemos hace menos de un año.

-¿Pero me consideras tu amiga?

-Sí, claro, ¿y tú a mí?

-¡Pero claro!, entonces, ¿te parece bien si me llamas Momo en lugar de Hinamori?

-Si así lo quieres.

-Gracias, ¿vamos con los otros?

-Sí.

Y así fue, se fueron a ver a sus amigos, los cuales estaban un poco ocupados en ese momento, y no por el perfume, ya lo habían hecho, sino por los efectos secundarios. Matsumoto estaba rascándose el brazo izquierdo a más no poder, iba a una pared, a otra pared, tomaba objetos para calmar la comezón, hasta que se colocó una crema se calmó minúsculamente la picazón. Orihime había escondido su cabello en un sombrero porque estaba de color azul, esperaba que el efecto se quitara pronto. Seguramente todos habían sufrido algún efecto, y si no lo habían experimentado, no faltaría mucho. Momo no tenía nada porque fue por Ameko, claro.

-¡Creo que me estoy encogiendo!-dijo Renji.

-No creo que eso sea posible-rió Ichigo.

-¡Oye maldito, no te rías!

-Renji estás alucinando-le comentó Rukia.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo y luego miró a Ichigo-¿y tú por qué tienes el cabello verde?

-Renji, él no lo tiene verde-decía Rukia abriéndole los ojos a la realidad.

-Oh demonios-se quejó él.

En ese momento fue cuando llegaron las dos chicas, Momo estaba rogando que el perfume no tuviera ningún efecto secundario en Ameko, la quería, y la quería más si tenía solo dos brazos. Ameko observó algo extrañada a sus amigos, a Rangiku más que a los demás. Al verla entrar, Renji le vio el cabello rojo y una cola de gato, pero decidió guardarse sus pensamientos.

-Hola Renji, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Ameko.

-Nada que pueda comentarte-le respondió él.

Orihime fue la encargada de darle a la joven su perfume, ya que a Matsumoto le picaba mucho el brazo.

-Ameko, tenemos algo para ti, ven, acércate.


	6. Invasión de chicos

Orihime llegó con el perfume en las manos, todos estaban nerviosos por la reacción que tendría el perfume mutante en Ameko.

-Toma-le dijo la alegre chica de cabello naranja.

Ameko se quedó en silencio un segundo viendo el pequeño frasco.

-No lo cocinaste tú, ¿verdad?

-No, no es comida, esto es un perfume que…que…Kurosaki compro.

-¡¿Yo?-pero Rukia le pegó en el brazo con la mano derecha- ah, sí, te lo compré yo…"si claro, si algo malo le pasa a mí me cae la culpa, ¡y con la chica de Toshiro!, como los odio"

-¡Muchas gracias Ichigo!

-S-sí, no hay de que-respondió nervioso.

-Si claro, Ichigo-dijo Renji.

-¿Por qué a él no le pegas?-preguntó Ichigo a Rukia molesto.

-Porque no siento ese brazo-dijo ella frustrada, efecto secundario de Rukia.

-Deja, yo te lo hecho-le dijo Hinamori echándoselo amablemente.

En ese momento algo extraño pasó con Ichigo y Renji, se quedaron callados, ellos jamás se quedan callados. Rukia miró a Ichigo el cual estaba perdidamente viendo a la chica de ojos celestes.

-¿Cómo me queda?-pregunta Ameko.

-Perfecto-dijo Ichigo.

-Tú eres perfecta-siguió Renji.

-Eres hermosa-continuaba Ichigo.

Ameko estaba un poco asustada y aún así sonrió nerviosa, pero tenía un tic en el ojo, ¿ellos diciéndole eso? Y además a Ichigo a penas lo conocía, Renji era más cercano a ella. Las demás por su parte estaban extrañadas, temían lo peor, pero decidieron ignorarlo, tal ves era solo su imaginación. Hinamori acompañó a la joven de color turquesa hasta la puerta y le dijo que sería mejor que fuera con Toshiro a ver si le gustaba el perfume, Ameko se sonrojó pero igual fue, luego Momo cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó la teniente del quinto escuadrón.

-No tengo idea pero ¿deberíamos preocuparnos?-se cuestionó Matsumoto.

-Creo que es el perfume-dijo Ichigo y luego miró a Rukia- ¿hace cuanto que Ameko se fue?

-Hace unos segundos.

-Es demasiado tiempo-dijo Renji.

-Cierto, iré a ver que esté bien-empezó a caminar Ichigo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡tú solo quieres acosarla, yo iré!-le dijo Renji asustando a las chicas.

-¡Jamás!-gritó Ichigo y salió rápido seguido de Renji.

-¡Debemos ir con Ameko!-gritó Orihime y las cuatro salieron también.

Al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho con su interesante perfume, las chicas buscaban a su amiga como desesperadas, mas no sabían lo que se aproximaba.

La joven de cabello color turquesa y ojos celestes, paseaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos, en camino a la decima división esperando encontrar al chico que tanto quería, cuando menos lo imaginó una persona se le puso enfrente asustándola, pero se calmó al ver la identidad de aquel sujeto.

-Ha…Hanataru…me asustaste, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pasaba por aquí y vi tu hermosa presencia, no pude evitar traerte estas rosas-dijo entregándole un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Ay, gracias…pero…¿de dónde las sacaste?-preguntó ella tomándolas.

-Eran para pacientes de la cuartas división, pero preferí dártelas a ti hermosa.

-¡¿Qué? ¡oh, no puedo aceptarlas, llévatelas!

-No, combinan más con tus ojos.

-¡¿Y de dónde? ¡mis ojos son celestes!

De repente llegó al lugar un chico de mayor estatura que ella, lo cual la asustó, de por si ya estaba algo confundida.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Ameko.

-Me llamo Ikaku y estoy a tus órdenes.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntaba ella cada vez más confundida.

-Una persona tan perfecta como tú debe tener un nombre hermoso, ¿cuál es?-preguntó Ikaku.

-¡Ameko! ¡y aléjense de mí, me están asustando!

Fue en ese momento cuando, para empeorar las cosas, apareció Kira y al ver a los otros dos cerca de Ameko les pateó y la reclamó como suya, a lo que Ikaku respondió con otra patada y hasta Hanataru se metió a pelear, Ameko dio un grito y salió corriendo, ellos fueron tras ella. En ese preciso instante llegaron sus salvadores, Ichigo y Renji.

-¡Ameko!-gritó Renji poniéndose frente a ella.

-¡Renji!, me alegra tanto que estés aquí, estoy muy…

-¡Oye Renji, te dije que ella era mía!-gritó Ichigo sacando su Zampakutoh.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?-dijo Ameko-¡¿ustedes también?¡¿qué demonios es lo que pasa aquí?

Y al decir esto salió corriendo, lo cual no fue buena idea porque al correr la seguían más chicos, ella estaba tan desesperada que les arrojó las rosas para ver si al espinarse dejaban de seguirla, pero no pasó y Ameko se dirigió al único lugar seguro que conocía. Tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron corrió hasta llegar y abrir la puerta de la oficina de Toshiro, entrando y cerrando sin que supiera siquiera si él estaba ahí, pero como era de esperarse sí estaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó él.

-¡Ayúdame!-corrió Ameko hasta su escritorio- ¡oh no!, ¡también eres un chico!

-¿Es alguna clase de insulto?-preguntó él serio y algo enojado.

-¿Uh?, espera, tú estás normal, ¡algo le pasa a todos allá y…

Unos golpes se escuchaban en la puerta de la oficina del capitán, él se quedó muy confundido pero cuando Ameko le explicó rápidamente todo lo que le había pasado, Toshiro algo incrédulo le dijo que se tranquilizara. No creía una sola palabra de su amiga hasta que Ichigo entró por su ventana, asustando a Ameko y a Toshiro. Sin embargo, por casi un segundo a Ichigo le entró aire al cerebro y se dio cuenta que Toshiro no había quitado esa expresión seria de su cara.

-¿Cómo estás tan tranquilo?

-¿Ah?-se extrañó Toshiro.

-¡Sí! ¡¿y con ella?-tomó el perfume de Ameko y se lo roció al capitán en la cara-¡¿qué no sientes nada con eso?

-¡Maldito!¡¿pero qué rayos haces?-se enfadó Toshiro.

-¡Tenía que ser!¡tienes el alma tan fría que el efecto del maldito perfume no llega a ti!

-¿Qué efecto?-preguntaron Toshiro y Ameko.

-Ehh…ninguno, sácala de aquí.

A Hitsugaya le pasó de largo lo que dijo Ichigo del "efecto", y se llevó a su amiga al tejado cargándola en brazos, lo que le molestaba porque lo ponía nervioso y no le gustaba estar nervioso, ¡y no le gustaba estarlo con ella!, pero finalmente así estaba. Una vez arriba, él planeaba cómo sacarla de ahí, y se interpusieron en su camino dos chicos más altos que él, bueno la mayoría era más alto que él.

-¡Déjala!-dijo Ikaku amenazando con su Zampakutoh.

-Quédate atrás-ordenó Toshiro.

Pero apenas logró sacar su espada, porque un chico se llevó a Ameko, de ella solamente escuchó su grito. Al capitán Hitsugaya no le quedaba otra que ir tras su chica, sí, su chica, o eso era lo que estaba pensando, no le gustaba ver a tantos tratando de llevarse a Ameko.

Entre tanto, Ameko iba en brazos de un joven con un número 69 en una mejilla, ella trataba de soltarse pero tenía miedo a caer así que se sujetó a él.

-¡Suéltame!¡ni siquiera te conozco!

-Soy Hisagi, y tampoco te conocía pero no te preocupes, tenemos toda una vida para conocernos.

-¡Aléjate de mí idiota!

Ameko le golpeó rompiéndole la nariz, al sujetársela por el dolor la dejó caer.


	7. El primer paso es la aceptación

Hisagi dejó caer a la chica, pero ella fue atrapada rápidamente por Toshiro.

-¿Aún tienes el perfume?

-No.

-Te cuidaré hasta que pase el efecto.

En eso apareció frente a ellos Yumichika, Toshiro no podía creerlo, esa situación se estaba tornando ridícula, pero igual tenía que proteger a Ameko de todos esos acosadores, ¿qué tipo de perfume era aquel que se había echado?. Yumichika tiró a Ameko de la muñeca y la colocó frente a él, sonrojándola un poco.

-Hola cariño, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¡Piérdete!

-Mmm…ese nombre nunca lo había oído antes.

Hitsugaya la jaló hacia él, lo que molestó a su rival.

-¿Quieres pelear por ella?

-Por favor-dijo el capitán sacando su Zampakutoh y de un golpe arrojó a Yumichika lejos, aprovechando para llevarse a Ameko.

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que medio Seireitei empezó a acosar a la joven oficial, sus amigas le buscaban como desesperadas, temían que algo hubiera pasado, ¿y Toshiro?, ¿el perfume maldito al menos cumplió su efecto?.

Mientras tanto, los susodichos estaban algo incómodos pero seguros, gracias a cierto capitán, los dos estaban encerrados en un armario, tan incómodamente sentados que Ameko estaba enojada a esas alturas. Estaban de espalda los dos, uno apoyado en el otro y sentados en una tabla de madera arriba de donde se ponían los zapatos.

-Se acaba el aire-dijo Ameko.

-Oh cállate.

-Hemos pasado horas aquí.

-Podemos ir a ver a tus admiradores-dijo Toshiro ya muy molesto y movió un hombro golpeando a Ameko.

-Ay-ella le regresó el golpe.

-¡No te muevas que me golpeas!

Y así comenzó una mini batalla, en donde ambos no dejaban de moverse golpeando al otro, hasta que se cansaron y gritaron:

-¡Basta!

Los dos suspiraron y se quedaron dos minutos más en silencio, hasta que Ameko decidió calmarse y le dijo a su amigo:

-Perdona…es solo que me desesperé, pero aún no te agradezco por salvarme, no tenías porque hacerlo y…bueno, gracias Toshiro.

Al capitán Hitsugaya le gustó escuchar esa noticia, a pesar de que a veces la vida con Ameko era insoportable, él la quería mucho, no le desesperaba tanto como su teniente, el de ella era más un nivel soportable, y además le gustaba mucho, ella tenía sorpresas escondidas, como esa, él no la había salvado esperando que se lo agradeciera sino porque era ella. Ameko se movió un poco con sumo cuidado y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Toshiro, eso lo sonrojó un poco pero no se quejó, al contrario, se mantuvo lo más quieto posible para no molestarla.

-Perdona, es solo que estoy algo cansada, si te molesta puedo quitarme-dijo Ameko cerrando los ojos.

-No…no me molestas…quédate así el tiempo que quieras-le dijo él haciéndola sentir segura.

La oficial sonrió y de esa manera se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de él. Toshiro estaba nervioso, feliz, temeroso de que ella fuera a caerse, y aún así, apoyó cuidadosamente su cabeza junto a la de su amiga, cerrando los ojos, susurrándole:

-Descansa, yo te cuidaré…siempre…

Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, alguien abrió la puerta y él se colocó muy firme de nuevo.

-Hola…¿Shiro-chan?-susurró Hinamori.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así-dijo él molesto pero en susurro.

-¿Por qué susu…ah-dijo al ver su propia respuesta, Ameko aún seguía dormida en el hombro de Toshiro-llamaré a Kurosaki para que la saque.

Ichigo llegó y con mucha delicadeza sacó a Ameko en sus brazos, ella iba completamente dormida, se veía muy linda, y Momo se fijó en como la miraba Toshiro cuando la sacaban, así que cuando él salió del armario quitándose el polvo de su haori, ella le acompañó como lo hacían antes.

-Ya tiempo que no hablábamos así-dijo Momo.

-Sí.

-Desde que Ameko apareció pasas mucho tiempo con ella.

-Estaré más tiempo contigo si te molesta.

-¿Ah?¿qué?, no, no me refería a eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Solamente decía que ella se ha vuelto alguien especial para ti ¿no es así?

-Es muy buena amiga si a eso te refieres.

-¿Sabes? No tienes porque esconderme nada, si es que algo pasara…

-Sé que me estás diciendo todo esto por alguna razón Momo, dime cuál es.

-Nada más vi como la observabas cuando Kurosaki la estaba llevando en brazos, era como si te hubieras perdido, aunque ella se veía muy inocente, muy linda, no dudo que le guste a algún chico del Seireitei-sonrió ella.

-Ameko se ve inocente siempre que está dormida…creo que lo que sucede es que es bastante inquieta muchas veces, es divertida, pero en ocasiones llega a molestarme, cuando se enoja es algo peligrosa diría, una vez dejó de hablarme una semana porque le golpee cuando me resbalé…claro que le rompí la nariz-dijo apenándose en esa parte-y no dudo que le guste a algún chico, es decir, tiene un lindo fis…eh…está bien para los que la miren, y su cara parece la de una muñeca, sus colores contrastan muy bien y la hace lucir siempre calmada, aunque ella no lo sea…y las ocasiones que está tranquila y sonríe, es increíble…me ha mostrado un lado de ella que es muy tierno, siempre se preocupa por los demás, como tú, aunque conmigo ya tomó confianza y por eso fastidia tanto, yo le he tomado la misma confianza a ella, de ahí es de donde saco la fuerza para soportarla…-en esa parte se calló y observó como lo miraba su amiga.

-Jiji, creo que tiene algo que ver que tu Zampakutoh sea de hielo y la de ella…

-De fuego-terminó Toshiro-parece que ya llegamos a tu escuadrón, ¿te quedarás aquí?

-Sí, gracias por acompañarme-dijo ella entrando y quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

-De nada, nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose y marchándose.

El joven se quedó pensando en lo que estaba diciendo, en lo que le dijo su amiga, en lo que él mismo pensaba en ese momento. Miles de imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza, todas de Ameko, él con ella y lo que había pasado últimamente. Era definitivo, por más que quisiera no podía ocultarlo más, él estaba totalmente enamorado de su amiga. Entonces él paró justo en medio del oscuro pasillo y su mirada estaba baja.

-Ya…ya no puedo esconderlo…creo…creo que me gusta Ameko…¿debo decírselo?


	8. ¡Vamos al Rukongai!

Era de mañana en la Sociedad de almas, esta mañana ser veía muy diferente a las anteriores para cierto chico del Seireitei, el cual estaba dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos a su amiga, claro que tenía muchas dudas en primer lugar. No demostraba ni el más mínimo rasgo de duda por fuera, seguía teniendo esa expresión seria y calmada, como la que todo capitán debe llevar.

-¡Hola Toshiro!-saludó muy feliz la razón de todas sus preocupaciones.

Toshiro la miró, estaba muy linda esa mañana, siempre feliz y con el cabello amarrado en una trenza al lado como todos los días. Ella se acercó a él de prisa, él sintió que su corazón latió muy rápido solamente para dejar de latir cuando ya la tuvo frente a frente.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Ameko-dijo él firme asustando un poco a su amiga.

-Ah…¿sucede algo capitán?

-No me dices capitán a menos que tengas miedo, no te preocupes, no es nada malo.

-Oh…está bien Toshiro, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

El capitán de la decima división tomó aire, puso una mirada decidida, hizo puño sus manos. Ameko esperaba confundida la noticia de su amigo.

-Ameko yo…yo…¡yo quiero…decirte…que…

-¡Capitán!-le interrumpió Matsumoto-¿cómo está?, después de lo de ayer quería ver si nuestra oficial estaba bien también.

-Gracias Matsumoto, estoy bien, perfecta de hecho, estaba hablando con el capitán.

-Ya veo, perdonen, continúen-dijo marchándose y escondiéndose tras una pared para observarlos.

Toshiro estaba algo molesto por la interrupción de su impertinente teniente, pero se calmó cuando Ameko tomó una de sus manos y al levantar el rostro, ella le estaba sonriendo.

-Dime, ¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme?

-Yo…que…bueno, yo, tú…

-Me confundes Toshiro.

-Que…que…que si me puedes ayudar en unas cosas en la oficina-dijo al fin poniéndose completamente rojo-"¡No puede ser!¡soy un completo tonto!"

-Ah…jiji, claro, ¿por eso tanto alboroto?

Matsumoto se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, su capitán era uno de los hombres más valientes de ahí, pero no podía con el temor del rechazo. En pocas palabras, Toshiro no puede con las chicas. Así que la teniente fue donde sabía que estaban los demás "estrategas", y llevaría la información.

-Shiro-chan nunca estuvo enamorado antes-decía Momo tras oír el patético intento de confesión de su mejor amigo-debe ser difícil, porque se ve que está decidido pero aterrado.

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¿lo ponemos en frente de Ameko hasta que se le declare?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Es buena idea-sonrió Renji.

-Hombres, no piensan en nada bueno-decía Rukia en un suspiro.

-¡Oye!¡el único modo en que ese enano escupiría la sopa sería si lo obligáramos!-gritó Ichigo.

-¿Qué sopa?-preguntó Momo.

-Es una expresión de donde vengo, ese no es el punto, ¿se le ocurre a alguna de las chicas un modo de unirlos que no los dañe de nuevo a ellos o a alguno de nosotros física o mentalmente?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Yo tengo una idea-dijo Rukia levantando el dedo índice.

Todos volvieron a verla sorprendidos, sí, ahora ¡había llegado el turno de Rukia!.

-Una vez estaba en la casa de Ichigo viendo películas y vi una de una sirena que se convierte en humana…

-¡No puede ser!-dijo Ichigo golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¡Cállate!, a lo que quiero llegar es que había una escena donde los animales se integraban para crear un ambiente romántico, donde los protagonistas lograron casi besarse.

-¿Quieres que usemos animales?-preguntó Renji. (¡No Renji bruto!)

-¡Claro que no!-negó Rukia-sugiero que hagamos un ambiente romántico nosotros mismos.

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntó Matsumoto.

Entre tanto, Toshiro estaba buscando a su tercer oficial. La había visto hace unas cuantas horas y de un segundo a otro desapareció. Caminó por todo el Seireitei, sin embargo no parecía encontrarla, llegó hasta un lugar donde los arboles botaban flores blancas y amarillas, era algo extraño para él. De repente parecía como si los mismos pétalos le indicaran algo, él volvió a ver a su derecha siguiendo nada más que un presentimiento. Era una sensación inusual, aunque de más se extrañó fue que su presentimiento le llevó a la división entre el Seireitei y el Rukongai. Ahí arriba, en el muro, estaba sentada su oficial con las piernas juntas y observando el Rukongai, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Ameko…-dijo al subir de un salto al lado de ella.

-Shh…-lo calló su amiga.

-¿Uh?

-Estoy…recordando…

-¿Recordando?¿qué cosa?

-El día en que morí…¿eso se puede?...no puedo acordarme.

-No Ameko, pierdes esos recuerdos al morir, al llegar acá.

-Pero eso no se puede…

-Claro que sí, le sucede a todos.

-No…-negaba ella aún sin dejar de ver al frente-la mente no funciona así, los recuerdos no se pierden, solo se olvidan.

-¿Qué no es lo mismo?

-No, porque aún están ahí, en algún lado, solo debes buscar una manera de encontrarlos…

-Y entonces, ¿qué recordabas?

-Sentimientos…eso es algo que no se pierde…

-¿Cuáles?

Ameko cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla lentamente, sin embargo ella no la dejó avanzar y la limpió, aunque Toshiro la vio antes. La joven sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas fingidas que se dan para distraer, y aún con los ojos cerrados y dejándose sentir la brisa, preguntó a Toshiro:

-¿Creciste en el Rukongai…Toshiro?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde?

-En este sector, vivía con mi abuela.

-¿Me mostrarías tu casa?-le sonrió levemente.

-Ah…bueno…yo…¿no…no se supone que no debemos salir de Seireitei?

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Bueno…

-Vamos, sería un momento, además tenemos todo el día.

-Ah…bueno…ah…-suspiró y volvió la mirada-está bien, iremos.

-¿Es en serio?¿no bromeas?, ¡sería genial!-dijo ella con brillo en sus ojos, algo que Toshiro notó.

-Bien, vamos antes de que nos descubra alguien.

Toshiro se aseguró que nadie les estuviese viendo y saltó el muro, le mostraría a su amiga cuál era el lugar en el que se había criado, pero para ser sinceros, ese no era el único plan que Ameko tenía una vez en el Rukongai.


	9. Un ataque inesperado

Toshiro decidió acompañar a Ameko a su antigua casa, en la cual él se había criado en el período en el que aún no era ni planeaba ser shinigami. Llegaron a una casita humilde, una vez ahí, Toshiro tocó la puerta haciendo que saliera una anciana. La señora pareció intrigarse al verlos, por lo que Toshiro decidió recordarle quién era.

-Abuela, soy yo, Hitsugaya.

-¿Hitsugaya?¿en verdad eres tú? vaya, mírate, ya eres un shinigami…

-De hecho es hasta capitán-dijo Ameko sonriente.

La abuela de Toshiro volvió a verla, la chica bajó la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. La señora se acercó a Ameko y al verla ella también sonrió.

-Eres una joven muy bonita-volvió a ver a su nieto-¿es tu novia?

Esa pregunta molestó mucho a Toshiro, claro que a su abuela no le podía decir nada, así que solamente volteó el rostro molesto y respondió con un no. La abuela del capitán, aún sonriente volvió a ver a la amiga de su nieto.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Ameko Inukai, mucho gusto-hizo una reverencia.

-Ameko…eso significa niña de la lluvia, ¿cierto?

-Así es-respondió la chica levantándose de nuevo.

-Dicen que el nombre de una persona dice mucho de ella.

Cuando su abuela dijo eso, él comenzó a preguntarse si sería cierto, y de ese modo podría explicarse quizá porque derramó aquella lágrima antes, pero él pensaba que cuando alguien tiene recuerdos muy dolorosos, lo mejor era ignorarlos.

-Pasen un momento-pidió la anciana.

-¿Podemos Toshiro?-preguntó Ameko.

-Mmm…está bien.

Entraron a la casa y ahí se quedaron por un buen tiempo.

Entre tanto, en la Sociedad de almas, los chicos sabían que sus pobres victimas se habían escapado, y esperaban que Hitsugaya se le declarara a Ameko. Aunque lo que todos creían más probable, era que se acobardara al último o que simplemente no le dijera nada. De ser así, dejarían su plan para otro día, de todas maneras debían ver como lograrían un ambiente romántico en el Seireitei. Sin embargo, escucharon un fuerte sonido de algo como rompiéndose y fueron a ver.

Toshiro y Ameko estaban en el patio de la casa de la abuela comiendo sandias, lo que le traía al capitán viejos recuerdos, de cuando estaba con Hinamori, cuando él era pequeño y no se preocupaba siquiera por ser shinigami. Era genial volver al lugar en el que se crió, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo.

-Te gusta mucho la sandía ¿verdad?-preguntó Ameko sonriente.

-¿Ah?, ah…sí.

-¿Cómo fue tu vida aquí?

-Mi vida…mi vida aquí…

Ameko miró como la expresión de Toshiro cambiaba, a penas claro, su mirada estaba un poco triste, por lo que decidió parar su pregunta.

-N-no me debes responder si no quieres.

-¿Ah?

-Te noto muy triste, lamento tanto haberte hecho recordar algo doloroso para ti.

-No, está bien, lo más difícil fue el momento en que Matsumoto me dijo que debía ser shinigami, mi abuela accedió y debí ir a la academia de shinigamis.

Ameko tomó la mano de Toshiro delicadamente, él dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, observó que su amiga le miraba sonriendo levemente, era una mirada que le hacía sentir una sensación cálida, bueno, Ameko de por si tenía una Zampakutoh de fuego y emitía una energía en cierto modo acogedora, cuando estaba contenta, sino era mejor apartarse, pero en ese momento Toshiro se dejó llevar por lo que ella le decía.

-Sé…que no viviste cosas fáciles aquí, se nota en tus ojos, yo daría un mundo porque no te hubiera tocado estar tan presionado cuando apenas eras un niño…pero…pero, ¿sabes Toshiro?, todo lo que viviste alguna vez te ha hecho quien eres, y eso está bien, porque así como eres…eres…perfecto.

Toshiro se sonrojó y entonces la chica de cabello turquesa soltó su mano con cuidado para luego volver a ver al frente sonrojada, con las manos en sus rodillas y la mirada baja.

-¿Tú y Momo venían aquí cuando eras pequeño?-preguntó Ameko.

-Sí.

-Toshiro…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿He interferido entre tú y tu amiga?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, han sido amigos por años y luego llegó una tercera y arruina todo eso, ¿no te parece que…

-Ameko, tú no has arruinado nada si es lo que piensas, Hinamori y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y lo seguiremos siendo, solamente que tú eres otra amiga mía, te aprecio al igual que a Hinamori, así que deja de culparte por cosas que nunca dije.

La chica sonrió y se sonrojó aún más, Toshiro la vio y en realidad ella se veía muy linda con ese sonrojo en su rostro, él seguía viéndola de reojo tan serio como siempre para que ella no lo notara.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo levantándose.

-¿Ya?...ok…pero solo porque eres mi capitán.

-¿Desde cuándo te ha importado eso?...espera…dame la foto.

-¡¿Ah?¡¿q-qué foto?¡yo no tengo nada!

-Sé que la abuela te dio una foto mía, dámela-dijo serio.

-Ahh…¡m-muchas gracias por todo señora!¡debemos irnos!-dijo Ameko usando luego shunpo para desaparecer de la vista de Toshiro.

-¡Ameko!

Ambos llegaron al muro que separaba al Rukongai del Seireitei, una vez ahí se quedaron mudos del asombro, había miles de hollows dentro, ¿pero cómo? ¿por qué?

-Debemos darnos prisa-ordenó Hitsugaya.

-Sí.

Matsumoto y Hinamori estaban enfrentándose a un hollow muy fuerte, pero finalmente un corte que hizo Matsumoto logró matarlo. Renji se enfrentaba a dos hollows a la vez, realmente no le molestaba enfrentarlos pero le cansaba. Ichigo y Rukia igualmente se defendían uno al otro, pero no había descanso para nadie, Orihime también estaba atacando y derrotando a los hollows.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está Toshiro?-preguntó Ichigo.

-¡Si supiéramos no estaríamos aquí!-dijo Momo.

En ese momento un dragón de hielo acabó con todos los hollows alrededor de los chicos, ellos voltearon y efectivamente era el capitán Hitsugaya.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Hinamori.

-Eso no importa-respondió él-¿qué es lo que está pasando?

-No lo sabemos capitán, estos hollows entraron y comenzaron a atacar a todos en el Seireitei-explicó Rangiku.

-¿Dónde está Ameko?-preguntó Renji.

-Ella está en…

Pero antes que Hitsugaya terminara la oración, una enorme columna de fuego salió de la nada desde un lugar lejano al que ellos estaban.

-Creo que puede arreglárselas sola-dijo Ichigo.

-Igual iré-dijo Renji largándose de ahí.

En ese instante unos hollows aparecieron frente a ellos de nuevo, ¿Cuántos podían haber?¿y cuánto tiempo podrían estar combatiéndolos?, de cualquier manera solo estaban seguros de que tenían que derrotar a esos monstruos a como dé lugar.


	10. Una pelea muy problematica

Renji estaba buscando a su más reciente amiga, aunque fuera tan buena como se decía él sentía que no quería que le pasara nada. Llegó a donde estaba Ameko, ella estaba mirando a todos lados pendiente de cualquier ataque.

-¡Ameko!-llamó su amigo.

-¿Renji?

Fue en ese pequeño descuido en el que un hollow apareció y antes que ella pudiera hacer algo la arrojó contra la pared que estaba unos metros tras ella.

-¡Ameko!-dijo Renji bajando del tejado en el que estaba.

Se colocó en medio del monstruo y su amiga apuntándole a este con su Zampakutoh, claro que eso no detuvo al hollow, que se lanzó contra Renji, pero él rápidamente lo atravesó y lo hizo desaparecer. Luego fue donde estaba su amiga desmayada en el suelo y la tomó de los hombros.

-Ameko, Ameko despierta.

Ella abrió los ojos, pero veía algo borroso y realmente se sentía mareada, aún así no quiso dejar que Renji se enterara, seguiría peleando a pesar de su condición.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-S-sí…perfecta…-dijo levantándose apoyada por la magullada pared.

En otro sitio, los demás estaban enfrentándose contra otros cientos de hollows, no había descanso, cuando acababan con uno salía otro, a ese paso se cansarían demasiado y no tendrían fuerzas para seguir.

-¡Cuidado Hinamori!-gritó Rukia.

Momo estaba a punto de ser atacada por un hollow enorme, pero una espada lo atravesó antes, era la de Hitsugaya claro.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó su amigo.

-Sí.

Ichigo se subió a un tejado y empezó a pelear contra dos hollows que le querían atacar, sin embargo salió herido del brazo izquierdo.

-¡Kurosaki!-gritó Orihime preocupada.

-Tranquila…estoy bien.

Renji apareció al lado de Ichigo, este lo tomó del cuello del kimono y le gritó:

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?¡¿qué tú no estabas con Ameko?

-La perdí hace unos momentos.

Toshiro logró escuchar aquello y volteó rápidamente, no podía dejar a Momo ahí, quería protegerla, pero también Ameko podría estar en problemas ahora. Técnicamente Toshiro tenía razón, porque debido al golpe que recibió anteriormente, Ameko estaba algo desorientada, pero seguía peleando sin importarle que le pasara.

-Matsumoto.

-¿Qué sucede capitán?

-Cuida de Hinamori, iré a buscar a Ameko.

-Sí capitán.

Toshiro se fue lo más rápido que pudo por todo el Seireitei tratando de encontrar a su amiga, aunque no podía buscarla mucho porque a cada paso uno de esos estúpidos hollows aparecía para atacarlo. Debido a que estaba algo distraído, un hollow logró herirle la pierna derecha, enojado por eso lo atacó con más furia aún.

Entre tanto, la chica de ojos celestes estaba algo mareada y decidió apoyarse en una pared, sostenía su cabeza y cerró los ojos un momento, pero no pudo estar así mucho, uno de esos monstruos salió de la nada y le golpeó, aunque ella esquivó el ataque, pero cayó en mala posición y se torció el tobillo. Aún así se levantó y gritó enojada:

-¡Extiende tus alas Hi no Tsubasa!

Una enorme águila alada salió de su Zampakutoh y atacó rápidamente al hollow haciéndolo desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ameko se levantó y siguió caminando, pero cojeaba debido a su tobillo lastimado, muchos decían que ella tenía un espíritu de pelea implacable, Toshiro solo creía que ella era muy necia si se lastimaba. A ella no le importaba cual era la verdadera versión, ella peleaba contra cualquiera que se dignara a enfrentarla y punto.

Iba caminando cuando observó a alguien extraño delante, unos metros más adelante, se acercaba a esa persona, cada vez más rápido, hasta que corrió para ver si le alcanzaba pero la silueta saltó a un tejado, ella lo siguió sin importarle el dolor, la persona delante de ella se apartó y apareció un hollow que se dirigía a atacarla sorpresivamente cerca, pero el hollow se congeló y se partió en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué?¿pero cómo?-se preguntó ella.

Toshiro apareció frente a ella luego, la miró serio y con los brazos cruzados.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa, ¿qué hacías aquí arriba?

-Seguía a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-No lo sé, por eso lo seguía-dijo ella saltando del tejado.

Toshiro se volvió a colocar frente a ella bloqueándole el paso.

-¡¿Por qué nunca te quedas quieta?

-Déjame pasar…-dijo ella con un tono frío, como nunca habló antes.

-Ameko, ya basta, es una orden.

Ella frunció el seño, ¿qué más podía hacer? él seguía siendo su capitán, no podía contradecirle cuando le ordenaba algo, lo cuál sucedía muy pocas veces.

-Ve al cuarto escuadrón, se ve a kilómetros que estás mal.

Ameko bajó la mirada y él se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir su oficial.

-Es solo un rasguño, tú estás más herida.

De pronto, tres hollows salieron de la nada y ambos shinigamis se prepararon para defenderse, aunque debió suceder algo porque los hollows comenzaron a irse.

Ameko se mareó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, Toshiro fue rápidamente a su lado y le ayudó a levantarse, luego la tomó en brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó ella.

-Sujétate, te llevare al cuarto escuadrón.

Matsumoto, Momo, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime y Renji llegaron a la cuarta división al enterarse que Ameko estaba ahí, la verdad se habían vuelto bastante unidos, y más porque ellos son los que planeaban como "ayudar" a la relación entre Ameko y Toshiro.

El capitán Hitsugaya estaba apoyado en una pared esperando a que llegaran a informarle que podía pasar a ver a su oficial, los demás llegaron cuando la capitana Unohana llamó a Toshiro y él entró casi a la velocidad de la luz.

-Capitana Unohana, ¿cómo está Inukai?

-Bien de hecho, solamente necesita un poco de descanso aquí esta noche y estará bien, está dormida ahora.

-Gracias, pasaré a verla si no le importa.

-Adelante.

Toshiro se acercaba a donde estaba Ameko, mientras todos los demás se apoyaban en la puerta para ver lo que sucedía dentro.

-Ameko…-decía Hitsugaya al lado de ella.

Los demás entraron lo más silenciosamente posible, se colocaron tras objetos que estaban ahí y observaban atentos al capitán.

Toshiro, algo temeroso, pasó delicadamente una mano por la mejilla de Ameko, le apartó unos cabellos que estaban en su rostro y su mano comenzó a temblar un poco cuando llevó suavemente sus dedos cerca de los labios de la chica.

Todos los demás estaban tan perdidos viendo que estaba haciendo que Ichigo cayó llevándose unos frascos con él, Renji le dio una patada por haber sido tan tonto, él se aguantó un grito, pero al intentar salir todas las chicas chocaron y ellas si gritaron al golpearse. Hitsugaya se volteó y todos pudieron sentir un frio que les recorrió la espina dorsal.

-C-capitán-dijo Renji.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Eh…estábamos…estábamos…¡oye, Ameko no es solo tuya!¡veníamos a verla!-dijo Ichigo sintiendo que lo mataba después de decir eso.

-Está bien-fue lo único que dijo Toshiro y salió.

Los demás no sabían si verla o temer lo peor, pero igual fueron con miedo alrededor de la joven, la cual aún estaba dormida, increíble, Ameko tiene el sueño profundo.

Afuera, Hitsugaya estaba maldiciéndose por dentro y totalmente sonrojado.

-"¡¿Pero qué demonios se supone que estaba haciendo ahí?¡sé que me gusta pero esto es demasiado! ¡quería besar a Ameko!"


	11. La tortura voluntaria de Toshiro

Tres días después del ataque, eran días bastante pacíficos en la Sociedad de almas, no se podían quedar así. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, Hinamori y Orihime estaban planeando el siguiente movimiento que harían para unir a los dos shinigamis.

-El ambiente más romántico que pudimos encontrar-susurró Rukia tras un arbusto.

-Queda bien-dijo Ichigo cerca de ella.

-¿Y cómo los atraeremos aquí? ¿con galletitas?-preguntó Renji.

-¿Qué? ¿son mascotas? ¿pericos?-se indignó Ichigo.

Entre tanto, Ameko y Toshiro caminaban por un pasillo hablando de lo más tranquilos, Hitsugaya no dejaba de pensar en lo que había casi hecho hace tres días, desde entonces era raro que se le acercara a Ameko, algo que ella había notado.

-¿Estás enfermo?

-No.

-Ya sé, volviste a comer la comida de Orihime y has estado en el cuarto escuadrón.

-Dejaría de ser shinigami antes de comer eso de nuevo.

-¡Tienes novia!

-¡¿Qué rayos?¡no!

-Entonces no entiendo porque no quieres hablarme, ¿hice algo malo?

-Mmm…tú no-susurró.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?, que…que…que no, no, no has hecho nada malo.

Ameko bajó la mirada y Toshiro no sabía que decir, ella se sentía mal por algo que no había hecho, era él, ¡él!, quien tocó delicadamente los labios de la chica deseando besarla. ¿Cómo estar cerca de ella?, ¡era una tortura tenerla a tan solo centímetros y saber que no era suya!, la quería, lo gritaba por dentro, si pudiera no dudaría en tomarla y besarla hasta que no tuviera más opción que soltarla por falta de oxigeno. Que carga era la de tener que guardarse aquellos deseos a causa de su timidez, además, ¿qué tal si Ameko no lo quería igual?, prefería no arriesgarse a un rechazo. Pero por el momento, debía hablarle y decir una buena mentira para que Ameko no se sintiera triste.

-Ameko…

-¡Shiro-chan, Ameko!-les llamó Hinamori acercándoseles.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ameko.

-¿Puedo pedirles un favor?-preguntó la teniente.

-Claro-respondió la joven oficial.

-Estoy muy aburrida en mi oficina y tengo mucho papeleo que hacer, me gustaría mucho si pudieran cortarme algunas flores, dicen que tienes mucho talento con arreglos florales Ameko.

-¿Lo tengo?-preguntó ella.

-¿Lo tiene?-preguntó Toshiro, cuando recordó que era mejor que se quedara callado-ah, ¡sí!, ¡lo tienes!

-¿Ah?-se extrañaba Ameko.

-Gracias chicos, los veo luego-se fue Momo.

-Pero…ah…¿Cuándo accedimos?-preguntó Ameko.

-¿Por qué?¿le dirías que no?

-No, pero es que me confundí.

-Solo vamos-dijo Toshiro empezando a caminar con su amiga detrás.

Mientras tanto unos chicos estaban tras los arbustos, un poco incómodos e impaciente por cierto.

-¡Ay, mi pierna! ¡se me durmió la pierna!-se quejó Rukia.

-Cuando el capitán Hitsugaya venga, pondremos la música-dijo Matsumoto.

-Shh, cállense, ahí vienen-dijo Ichigo.

Los dos adolescentes llegaron a un lugar hermoso, lleno de bellas flores, de mil colores, pétalos caían sobre ambos y una brisa se lograba sentir. Ameko se acercó a unas flores, Toshiro fue tras ella solo acompañándola.

-Creí que no querías acercarte a mí-dijo ella.

Toshiro se quedó quieto y sin decir ni una palabra, Ameko no olvidaría eso tan fácil, ella sentía que él quería alejársele y le dolía pensarlo, pues él era su mejor amigo ahí.

-Ameko…

-Está bien, lo que sea que pase no tienes que explicármelo, si tú estás bien me basta.

Los demás que estaban en los arbustos se dieron cuenta de que había un problema entre los dos, si las cosas seguían así y no se hablaban el plan fallaría, así que Rukia tuvo un plan para unirlos un poco más. Sacó una resortera y colocó una pequeña piedra en ella apuntando hacia Ameko.

-¿Estás loca? ¿qué haces?

-Nada más la arrojaré cerca de ella para llamar la atención de ambos-explicó soltándola.

Pero como siempre, el plan no salió como lo esperaban, pues la piedra golpeó la mano de Ameko haciendo que ella diera un pequeño grito y después llevó la mano a su pecho sosteniéndola con la otra debido al dolor. Toshiro se acercó rápido a ver qué era lo que ocurría, así que técnicamente el plan de Rukia si que llamó la atención.

-Ameko, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Hitsugaya al ver que ella no se apartaba la mano del pecho.

-Ay…una piedra…me calló en la mano, me duele-se quejaba ella.

Los chicos estaban pálidos por lo que había pasado, Rukia no, estaba más que avergonzada y Renji no ayudó al decirle:

-Bien hecho Rukia-sarcásticamente.

-¿Crees que eres mejor? Toma la resortera, ¡vamos, tírala, tírala!

-¿Qué? Rukia estás demente.

-¿Quieren callarse los dos?-preguntó Ichigo.

Entre tanto, Toshiro con sumo cuidado apartó la mano de Ameko del pecho de ella y vio que estaba llena de sangre, esta provenía del dedo índice.

-Ven, te llevaré al cuarto escuadrón, podría estar fracturado.

-No, no, no lo está, solamente sangra, es todo.

-¿Nada más?-preguntó él sarcástico.

En ese momento Toshiro colocó algo en el dedo de Ameko para que parara de sangrar, esto dejó muda a la chica, en especial por lo que le colocó.

-To…Toshiro…eso…eso es…

-Quédate quieta.

-Pero es tu haori, tú lo adoras.

El joven no respondió, eso solo hizo que su amiga hablara más.

-Yo lo lavare, lo prometo, te lo dejare como nuevo, ya verás, yo…

-No tienes que hacerlo…pero…si quiero pedirte algo a cambio, si puedes hacerlo.

-Claro, ¿qué cosa es?

-¿Me perdonas?

Ameko se quedó quieta, sin decir ni pensar nada, era increíble, ¡Toshiro no le pedía perdón a nadie!, ¿por ignorarla?, era algo que no se podía creer.

-Toshiro…jiji, sí, te perdono, pero…pero…

-¿Qué?

-Aún así te separarás de mí ¿verdad?-preguntó bajando la mirada.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio él le contestó que no lo haría, que no la volvería a ignorar. Ameko sonrió y lo abrazó sin esperar nada, él le devolvió el abrazo con la mirada triste. Sabía que sería doloroso tenerla tan cerca solamente como una amiga, pero eso era mejor que perderla.


	12. La misión

Toshiro no estaba pasando un momento muy feliz que digamos, pero los demás solamente lo vieron abrazando a Ameko así que supusieron que el ambiente dio el efecto que esperaban.

-¿Pongo la música?-preguntó Matsumoto.

-¿Por qué pondremos música?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Estarán tan distraídos el uno con el otro que la música solo será otro aporte al ambiente-explicó Matsumoto.

Mientras tanto, Hitsugaya dejó de abrazar a Ameko, y sentía que ya no podría aguantarlo más, así que colocó una mano en la mejilla de su amiga y la miró decidido pero temeroso.

-Ameko…tengo…tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que tú…que tú me…

En ese momento el sonido de una puerta abriéndose se escuchó y ambos volvieron a ver, y para su sorpresa era, ¡¿el capitán Byakuya?.

-¡¿Capitán?-preguntó Toshiro sumamente apenado y apartándose de Ameko rápido.

-¿Capitán Hitsugaya?¿oficial Inukai?

-¿C-capitán Kuchicki?-preguntó Ameko.

-¿Qué hacen en mi jardín?-preguntó Byakuya.

-¡¿En dónde?-se preguntaron ambos.

-Seguimos un sendero hasta aquí-respondió Toshiro.

Byakuya volvió a ver a una de sus paredes y preguntó:

-¿Quién hizo ese agujero en mi pared?-volvió a verlos.

-Nosotros no-respondieron.

Los dos se pararon y Ameko hizo una reverencia.

-Lo lamentamos muchísimo.

-Sí, demasiado-siguió Toshiro.

-Ya nos vamos, que vergüenza-decía Ameko saliendo con su amigo.

Kuchiki se quedó muy extrañado, y fue en ese instante en el que Rukia brotó de un arbusto asustando a Byakuya.

-Hola nii-sama.

Byakuya se quedó callado y ahí fue cuando los demás también salieron de los arbusto, y el capitán se preguntó: "¿Qué hacen ahí?¿cómo llegaron?"

-Adiós Byakuya-dijo Ichigo saliendo por la "puerta".

-Adiós capitán-se despidió Matsumoto.

-Hasta luego-dijo Orihime bajando de un árbol.

-Nos vemos luego capitán-salía Renji.

Una vez que todos habían salido, Byakuya se quedó ahí parado sin habla, que forma más rara de comenzar el día ¿verdad?.

Los dos jóvenes avergonzados llegaron a la oficina del capitán de la decima división. Ahí él se acercó a Ameko y le tomó la mano que tenía lastimada colocándole algo, ella se rió sinceramente.

-¿Por qué tienes esto?-dijo mostrándole la vendita de florcitas moradas.

-Matsumoto me lo dio hace tiempo-se sonrojó él.

-¿Cuándo?

-Una vez que Yachiru no dejaba de venir a mi oficina y siempre se lastimaba.

-Oh, eso lo explica todo.

-No le digas a nadie que yo te la puse.

-Su reputación está a salvo conmigo capitán.

Afuera, los siete problemáticos cupidos estaban apoyados en la pared de la oficina escuchando a los jóvenes.

-Toshiro…

-¿Ah?

-Te noté algo triste antes, el ambiente se sentía más helado.

-¿Ah sí?, no lo noté, debió ser tu imaginación.

-Si es algo que te moleste, puedes decírmelo.

-No me molesta realmente…pero…

Para ese momento, los chicos ya habían escuchado suficiente y creyeron que era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Creo que le dirá-dijo Momo.

-Pongamos la música entonces-dijo Matsumoto sacando el celular de Orihime.

-¿Qué?¿de ahí es la música?-preguntó Ichigo.

- Sí, cállate-ordenó Rukia.

Empezó a sonar del celular una música tranquila, romántica, algo que al cualquiera le hubiera encantado en su declaración, si lo hubiera sabido.

-¡¿Qué es esa música?-preguntaron Ameko y Toshiro extrañados.

-¡Apágala!¡apágala!-decía Ichigo.

-¡Eso intento!-dijo Matsumoto desesperada.

-¡Con ese botón de ahí!-le indicaba Orihime.

-¿De dónde viene esa música?-preguntaba Ameko.

-No tengo idea-respondió Toshiro.

Los chicos intentaban quitar la música, y la quitaron, pero pusieron otra a cambio por equivocación, ¡una música metálica!

-¡¿Qué hace eso en tu celular?-preguntó Renji.

-¡Es que Uryu me pidió que se la pasara!-respondió Orihime.

-¡Apágala!-decía Momo.

Adentro, lo chicos estaban espantados e intrigados de que rayos era esa música, pero no fue más extraño que cuando esa música metálica cambió rápidamente a unos pollos y a un gallo que sonaba.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?-se preguntaron los chicos.

-¡Ya basta!¡veré que es ese sonido!-dijo Toshiro abriendo la ventana y mirando por ella.

-Toshiro…-dijo Ameko.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sonaba como una broma de Yachiru, ¿no crees que pudo ser ella?

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-dijo él cerrando la ventana.

Afuera, los demás estaban escondidos de un modo muy extraño, Ichigo y Renji estaban al lado de la ventana para que Toshiro no los viera si salía, las chicas estaban en el suelo, por suerte el capitán no miró hacia abajo. Cuando cerró la ventana todos salieron corriendo a más no poder y llegaron tras un árbol.

-¿Dónde está el celular?-preguntó Renji.

Matsumoto miró dentro de su escote y Renji no lo podía creer.

-No puede ser…mejor vámonos, el plan fracasó.

Toshiro y Ameko aún seguían intrigados por todo lo que pasó, seguramente eso les dejaría un trauma en alguna parte. Pero en ese momento llegó una mariposa del infierno y se posó en el hombro de Toshiro.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Ameko.

-Una reuni…¿qué?...

-¿Qué?¿qué?

-Me…me voy, iré al mundo de los vivos.

-¿Qué?¿por qué?

-Iré a investigar un tiempo, dicen que el ataque de hace unos días puede estar relacionado con algo de la ciudad de Karakura…

-¿De dónde viene Ichigo?

-Sí.

En realidad para él estaba bien irse por un tiempo, era la excusa perfecta para no estar cerca de Ameko, pero era malo también estar lejos de ella. ¿Por qué no solo le decía lo que sentía y acababa ya con esa tortura?, pero no, no todavía, no era el momento, ¿y cuando lo sería?. Por su parte, Ameko no quería que Toshiro se fuera, llevó las manos a su pecho, son solo cosas que tiene que hacer, es parte de esto de ser capitán, pero aún así no quería que él se fuera, era su mejor amigo, pero…pero para ella…era más que eso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás T-Toshiro?

-No lo sé…dicen que es por tiempo indefinido, hasta resolver el caso.

Ameko sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, pero claro, no se iba para siempre, no es que le fuera a pasar algo, pero…¿y si pasaba? no, no podía pensar así, tenía solamente que verlo como una misión de él…sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, y no planeaba fingir que entendía.

-Entonces…-decía Ameko- buena suerte…capitán Hitsugaya.

Los ojos de Toshiro se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, Ameko abrió la puerta y salió lo más tranquila posible, luego la cerró sin el menor ruido.

Todo eso fue muy extraño para el joven capitán, ¿ella diciéndole capitán?, pero, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos interfirieran en ese momento, tenía una misión que cumplir.


	13. Karakura

Ameko estaba escribiendo unas cosas al día siguiente, tenía su mentón apoyado en su mano y su mirada estaba algo caída. Unos pasos se escucharon y alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la tercer oficial, la persona entró y cerró la puerta tras ella con cuidado.

-Hola…Ameko.

-¿Ah?-levantó la mirada Ameko- ah…hola Hinamori.

-Creí que me llamarías Momo.

-Sí, tienes razón, lo lamento.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué no lo estaría?

-Ayer Toshiro se despidió de mí, me comentó de la misión, le noté muy callado cuando le pregunté de ti Ameko.

La chica de cabello turquesa solamente se levantó de su silla sin decir nada y fue a buscar un libro de entre una montaña de libros que estaba tras ella. Hinamori solo le observaba recordando la conversación que pasó con su amigo el día anterior.

**Flashback**

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-preguntó Momo.

-No lo sé, hasta que esto se resuelva-respondió Hitsugaya.

-¿Llevaras a Matsumoto?

-Sí, ella es mi teniente.

-¿Y a Ameko?

-No.

-¿No? ¿por qué?

-Tú sabes bien porque, además…

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes acaso?¿ya le dijiste que te vas?

Toshiro se quedó callado completamente y lo siguiente que hizo fue despedirse de su amiga e irse.

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Sabes Ameko?, podemos ir a la ciudad de Karakura también-dijo Momo.

Ameko volteó intrigada por lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

-¿Irnos?

Hinamori corrió a donde estaban los demás, el capitán comandante les dio permiso de ir a la ciudad de Karakura, dijo que no estaría mal tener ayuda extra voluntaria en la misión.

-¡¿Q-qué?¡¿a Karakura?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Sí, tú nos dirás en los lugares que podemos quedarnos, tú conoces tu ciudad.

-¡Muéranse!, no es como para tener a siete pegados a mí todo el tiempo.

-Deberías haberte acostumbrado ya-dijo Rukia.

-Sé que esto tiene que ver con Ameko y Toshiro, así que díganme, ¿cuál es el plan?-preguntó Ichigo serio.

-Celos-respondió Orihime levantando el dedo índice.

-¿Celos?-preguntó Renji.

-Sí, ningún chico soporta ver a su chica con otro, así que el capitán tendrá que ponerse celoso cuando vea a Ameko con Kurosaki…

-¡¿Están locos?¡va a matarme!

-¿Quién va a matarte?-preguntó Ameko en la puerta de esa habitación.

Todos volvieron a verla nerviosos.

-¿Llegué en mal momento?-preguntó Ameko.

-No, no, de hecho ya nos íbamos-dijo Momo acercándosele-¿llevas tu gigai?

-¿Mi…gigai?

Entre tanto, Toshiro paseaba por las calles de la ciudad de karakura, le molestaba siempre cuando tenía que ir al mundo humano. Llevaba su móvil para ver si algún hollow o algo así aparecía, y así pasó. Un punto se mostró en el móvil de Toshiro y él lo siguió sin perder tiempo. Este rastro lo llevó a un parque, ahí extrañamente la señal desapareció, Toshiro se extrañó, pero se dio cuenta que lo había llevado a un parque que él no conocía.

-Demonios, ¿dónde estoy ahora?

Volvió a ver a su derecha y observó a una pareja muy feliz, él frunció el seño y dijo para sí mismo:

-Odio este mundo-luego se fue.

Los demás estaban recorriendo también la ciudad, las chicas habían vestido a Ameko con un pantalón negro y una camisa de tirantes que se amarraban atrás del cuello de color turquesa, para que combinara con su cabello, el cual llevaba en una cola alta. La joven oficial iba moviendo los brazos como si fuera a volar.

-¿Quieres volar?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Muy gracioso, pues es solo que este gigai es muy incomodo.

-Claro, es tu primera vez con él-dijo Hinamori.

-La gente me mira extraño-se quejó Ameko.

-Debe ser por tu color de cabello-dijo Ichigo.

-O porque parece que quieres volar-agregó Renji.

-No me molesten.

-¿Qué no miraban a Orihime?-preguntó Momo.

-No lo sé, ¿era a mí?-se preguntó ella.

-No sabemos, las dos son muy raras-dijo Ichigo.

-¡No molestes Ichigo!-se quejó Ameko-¡ya muy difícil es aprender a controlar esto!

Pero al decir eso, la chica no controló su gigai y golpeó a un hombre el cual cayó al suelo con unas cajas que llevaba encima, todos se quedaron pálidos y sin habla, lo único que se les ocurrió fue salir corriendo del lugar llevándose a Ameko de la mano.

Había anochecido, y Toshiro estaba buscando aún algo que le proporcionara información, pero nada parecía darle una sola pista, finalmente empezó a buscar un lugar para quedarse cuando una sombra apareció frente a él, la siguió hasta que esta desapareció detrás de unos árboles.

-"¿Será lo que Ameko dijo ver antes?...me pregunto…¿qué estará haciendo ella en este momento?"

La respuesta no estaba tan lejos de él, en serio, los demás también le habían hecho creer que iban a investigar cuando en realidad se dividieron solo para buscar sitio donde quedarse. Sin embargo, Ichigo tenía que ir con Ameko por si el capitán Hitsugaya se topaba con los dos, la verdad era que el pelinaranja no estaba muy convencido pero no le quedaba de otra, lo que más le incomodaba era que Ameko se quedaría en su casa en el tiempo que estuvieran ahí, prefería mil veces que Rukia se quedara en su casa que Ameko, y no porque no le agradara, sino que aún era un adolescente y si tocaba a su amiga aún por accidente podía morir en manos de Toshiro.

Ichigo y Ameko llegaron al techo de una casa, que estaba rodeada de arboles, y entre esos miles de árboles y arbustos estaba Toshiro.

-Ichigo, dime, ¿no sientes algo extraño?–preguntó Ameko.

-"¿Algo extraño? Si es el riatsu de Toshiro el que está sintiendo, de seguro no se da cuenta por la incompatibilidad natural entre ambos"-pensó Ichigo pero no lo demostró-ah…debe ser el aire contaminado de la ciudad.

Ichigo no quería, pero sabía que tenía que seguir el plan ya que Toshiro estaba tan cerca.

El joven capitán también sintió algo extraño y se acercó silenciosamente para ver que era, y cuando volvió la mirada arriba, ahí estaba ella, miles de preguntas se le pasaban por la cabeza. Pero desaparecieron cuando una sorpresiva brisa soltó y se llevó el lazo que Ameko llevaba en el cabello.

-¡Oh no! ¡mi lazo!-dijo Ameko tratando de tomarlo de nuevo y casi cayendo del techo.

-¡Cuidado!-la tomó Ichigo rápidamente.

-Pero…

-No te matarás solo por un lazo Ameko.

-Pero me lo regalaron Momo y Rangiku mi primera semana en el Seireitei…lo uso todos los días, es muy especial para mí, ¡suéltame!

-¡No!-diciendo eso la volteó hacia él y así ella se calmó más.

-Lo siento…-dijo muy triste.

-Buscaremos tu lazo luego.

Ichigo la sujetaba de los hombros y ella le miró a los ojos, fue en ese instante en que el shinigami se dio cuenta del porque le gustaba a Hitsugaya. Debido a que Ameko acababa de perder algo demasiado importante para ella, sus ojos se llenaron de unas lágrimas que ella no dejó caer, Ichigo se las limpió haciendo que en las mejillas de Ameko se dibujara un pequeño sonrojo que la hacía verse muy linda.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ameko.

-Nada-le sonrió su amigo-pero no llores, hay alguien aquí a quien no le gustaría verte llorar.

-¿Uh?

Toshiro observaba tras los arbustos, hasta que Ichigo y Ameko se fueron de ese tejado y él decidió seguirlos, quería observar qué era lo que hacían ahí.


	14. Pelea en el lago

Rukia estaba sentada en un tejado, Renji llegó con ella para ver qué era lo que le pasaba.

-¿Piensas en algo Rukia?

-Sí...aprecio mucho a Ameko, pero desde que ella llegó han pasado cosas muy extrañas ¿no te parece?

-Bueno, si te refieres al capitán Hitsugaya, aún es un adolescente aunque no quiera admitirlo y…

-No, eso no, me refiero a que la Sociedad de almas empezó a tener problemas desde poco antes que ella apareciera.

-¿Crees que ella esté causando estos problemas?¿sería una infiltrada o algo así?

-Solo digo que es una posibilidad.

-¿Y qué me dices entonces del capitán Hitsugaya? El día que los hollows atacaron el Seireitei ellos no estaban ahí.

-¿Y si decidiera tener un capitán de su lado?

-Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es vigilarla bien-dijo Renji.

-Sí.

Mientras, Ichigo y Ameko llegaron frente a la casa del pelinaranja, Toshiro estaba unos tejados más atrás observándoles de reojo.

-No logramos averiguar nada, será mejor que me vaya con las chicas-dijo Ameko.

-No, espera, ¿por qué no te quedas en mi casa?-preguntó Ichigo.

Toshiro se acercó un tejado más para escucharlos.

-¿Se puede?

-Sí, no sería problema.

-Pues…sí es así…sí, ¿por qué no?

-¡¿Cómo?-gritó Toshiro y luego se ocultó.

-¿Escuchaste algo?-preguntó Ameko.

-"Ya explotaste Toshiro", No, no oí nada-respondió Ichigo.

Pero Ameko volteó extrañando a Ichigo.

-Yo…llegaré a tu casa luego, si no te importa Ichigo.

-Ah…no, claro que no, te veré luego-y al decir esto entró.

Ameko se separó de su gigai y le ordenó que entrara, así pasó y ella se dirigió hasta un lago, ahí vio a una figura parada en el agua. La chica se dirigió a donde estaba el ser, este era nada menos que un espada.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Ameko muy seria.

-¿Y tú?

-Que te importa.

-Ven conmigo…-dijo el tipo muy imponente.

-¿Por qué no te vas a la…

-No es necesario insultar pequeña, podemos hacerlo difícil.

La oficial sacó su Zampakutoh y retrocedió un paso, su oponente empezó a atacarla, ella saltó esquivando el primer ataque y trató de cortarlo con su espada, pero él fue más rápido y la golpeó. Ella hizo un rápido movimiento en el aire y logró caer de pie, al estarlo mirando, algo extraño sucedió y el agua empezó a ponerse más caliente, estar ahí era muy doloroso para cualquiera que no fuera Ameko. Su oponente saltó a un árbol.

-Tienes un gran potencial.

-No necesito que alguien como tú me lo diga-se molestó ella.

El rival tiró rápidamente un ataque, un cero, que estremeció toda el agua, era imposible que Ameko hubiera escapado de ese ataque, estaba muy cerca.

-Perfecto-dijo el oponente, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que no había más que agua donde estaba ella antes.

-No te confíes tanto-dijo una voz fríamente.

El espada miró a la rama de un árbol y había un chico de cabello blanco parado ahí, totalmente serio y con su espada en la mano.

-No tenías que salvarme-dijo molesta Ameko mientras miraba a otro lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Que te importa.

Toshiro miró al espada y luego a su testaruda amiga, solamente suspiró y le dijo:

-Lo hablaremos luego.

Cuando el capitán se colocó en el lago, este se congeló en la zona donde Toshiro estaba parado, pero el agua estaba tan caliente después que Ameko se paró ahí que casi deshace el hielo. El espada sonrió burlonamente al ver al chico de cabello blanco con la intención de atacarlo por haber tocado a Ameko.

-No vales la pena-dijo el rival largándose sin darle oportunidad a Toshiro de hacer algo.

Hitsugaya se volteó y Ameko bajó molesta hasta donde él estaba.

-¡No tenías que interferir!

-¡Te hubiera matado tonta!

-¡Era mi pelea Toshiro!¡¿por qué te molesta tanto que pelee yo sola?

-Eso no te importa…-dijo él más calmado guardando su Zampakutoh y mirando a otro lado.

-No-le negó Ameko haciéndolo voltear-sí me importa…dime, ¿por qué?

Toshiro no le respondió y ella completamente furiosa lo arrojó haciéndolo caer sentado en el hielo, él permaneció así y la miró molesto, en eso ella sacó su espada apuntándole y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué eres así? Me escondes secretos todo el tiempo…¡y luego no me respondes nada!¡estoy harta!

Pero un ataque sorpresivo la interrumpió haciéndola caer en el lago, Toshiro se levantó rápido y saltó al lago al ver que sus aguas se tintaban de rojo. Salió con Ameko en brazos, ella estaba inconsciente y llena de sangre por un corte.

Renji y Rukia salieron de entre los árboles, recordemos que ellos la creían una traidora y la escena anterior se veía muy comprometedora. En ese momento llegó Ichigo al lugar, y al ver la escena se acercó para ver cómo estaba Ameko. Toshiro volvió a ver a Rukia y a Renji muy molesto, tanto que el agua en el lago se congeló un poco más.

-¿Fueron ustedes?-preguntó el joven capitán.

-Ella no es lo que parece-dijo Renji.

-¡¿Y qué más puede ser tarado?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Pues…¿qué no era una…-en ese momento volteó a ver a Rukia-no volveré a creer en tus teorías Rukia.

Ichigo miró a Rukia serio y esta sonrió nerviosa.

-¿Qué?¿la atacaron por un simple suposición?-preguntó Toshiro.

-Llamémoslo malentendido…un grande, y vergonzoso malentendido-dijo Rukia.

Toshiro realmente estaba molesto, pero no podía evitar sentir la sangre de Ameko en sus manos, así que Ichigo le dijo que fuera a su casa y ahí la cuidarían. Llamaron a Orihime, ella hizo lo que pudo para sanarla, realmente no era nada serio, pero era un corte bastante grande. Dejaron a Ameko acostada en la cama de Ichigo mientras él, Orihime y Toshiro esperaban a que ella despertara.

Sin embargo, el capitán Hitsugaya aún se preguntaba qué hacía ella en el mundo humano, ¿qué tenía ella que hacer ahí?¿y había sido de ella la idea de venir?, aunque esa posibilidad no se alejaba mucho de la realidad, ella hacía muchas cosas sin pensarlas antes, pero no importaba, el verdadero problema ahora era que al menos abriera los ojos, y así él estaría tranquilo.


	15. Lo sentimos Ameko

Amaneció y los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación de Ichigo, en la cama estaba acostada Ameko totalmente inmóvil, hasta que la luz tocó su rostro y ella hizo un gesto de incomodidad abriendo sus ojos celestes luego. Movió un poco los dedos de sus manos, la cual estaba caída en la orilla de la cama, y sintió algo extraño, se movió un poco para ver qué era y se rió al saber que era el cabello blanco de Toshiro.

El capitán también mostró cierta incomodidad en su rostro cuando sintió los dedos de Ameko revolviendo sus cabellos, apartó la mano de ella como si se tratara de un mosquito, atrapó la mano de ella y luego abrió los ojos, reaccionó y se paró soltando la mano de su amiga, se alivió inmensamente al verla con los ojos abiertos y su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ameko…-dijo él.

-¿Qué?¿quién?-preguntó Ichigo levantándose de golpe-ah…eres tú Toshiro.

-¡Ya te dije que capitán Hitsugaya!-reclamó él molesto.

-Sí, sí, como digas, ¿cómo está ella?

-¿Ichigo?-se escuchó la voz de Ameko, lo que provocó que el pelinaranja se levantara rápidamente y se dirigiera a donde estaba la chica.

-Ameko, ¿cómo estás? ¿te duele algo?¿recuerdas algo?

-No la fastidies tanto-lo alejó Toshiro.

La puerta de Kurosaki se abrió y entró tímidamente una joven de cabello naranja, al terminar de entrar en la habitación se acercó a la orilla de la cama también.

-Ameko, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Jiji…muy bien chicos…gracias…

-Ameko…-se arrodilló Toshiro para estar al alcance de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella observándole.

-Qué bueno que estás bien-dijo él tomándole la mano.

Ameko sonrió y entonces observó la mano que su amigo había sujetado, ya que sentía algo raro, al verla mejor se quedó sin habla y sus ojos se abrieron más por la sorpresa. Toshiro sonrió apenas, de tal modo que nadie lo notara. La chica tenía en su mano el listón que había perdido la noche anterior.

-Mi…mi listón…pero…¿cómo?

-Digamos que…me enteré que lo habías perdido.

Ichigo sabía que él había estado ahí cuando Ameko perdió el listón la noche anterior, de seguro lo buscó después.

En ese momento, entraron Matsumoto y Hinamori, ambas se acercaron a Ameko y Matsumoto la abrazó casi quitándole el poco aire que tenía.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡m-me duele Rangiku!

-Ah, perdona-dijo soltándola- es que me alegra verte bien, vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos.

-Sí, acabamos de enterarnos-sonrió Momo nerviosa.

-Cuando supimos que Kuchiki y Renji te atacaron nosotros…

-¿Quiénes?-se extrañó la oficial.

-Aún no le habíamos dicho-dijo Toshiro parándose muy serio y con los brazos cruzados.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse una vez más y entró una chica muy tímidamente. Los demás volvieron a ver, era Rukia, se quedó en la puerta muy avergonzada.

-¿Rukia?-preguntó Ameko.

-Hola…-saludó ella muy bajo.

Ichigo e Hitsugaya le veían muy serios.

-Lo lamento muchísimo Ameko-hizo una reverencia-no fue mi intención.

-Ya te estás disculpando, ¿podemos pasar?-preguntó Renji poniéndose al lado de Rukia con una bolsa y ella le jaló de la camisa para que él también hiciera una reverencia-lo lamentamos mucho Ameko.

-Chicos…no tienen porque…

-¿Ni siquiera preguntarás el porqué de tu ataque?-le preguntó Toshiro.

-No…-respondió la chica-hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas…déjemelo solo…como un accidente…¿les parece?

El sentimiento de culpa en Renji y en Rukia aumentó al escuchar esas palabras, y en ese momento la shinigami tomó la bolsa que Renji tenía en las manos y fue donde estaba Ameko acostada.

-¡Te trajimos algo!-dijo Rukia rápidamente poniéndole la bolsa enfrente.

-Ah…g-gracias…-respondió Ameko tomándola algo asustada y sacando un vestido verde muy lindo-vaya…es hermoso…pero una disculpa bastaba…además…¿Dónde lo usaría?

-¡En la disco!-dijo alegre Rangiku.

-¿En dónde?-se preguntó la joven.

-Sí, planeamos ir a una discoteca esta noche-explicaba Orihime-tus heridas ya estarán sanas para entonces, de hecho, ya estás mejorando, para la noche estarás perfecta.

-P-pe-pero…-volvió a ver a Toshiro-¿tú irás?

-No, bailar no es lo mío, investigaré un poco más.

-Entonces iré contigo-dijo ella rápidamente.

El capitán se quedó sin decir nada, no podía decirle que fuera con él, ¿y si la volvían a lastimar? Ese sujeto de la noche anterior llevaba la intención de matarla, no lo permitiría, aunque le costara su dignidad.

-De hecho…pensaba en ir…a…la…disco-dijo finalmente con dificultad.

Ameko se alegró mucho y se sonrojó, los chicos lo notaron, y les alegró bastante aunque este realmente no había sido plan de ellos, estaba funcionando mejor que sus anteriores planes, y si se ponían a pensar, quizá esa era la noche en que el tímido capitán podía revelarle todo a su amiga, ¡una noche en la discoteca!, ojala se lo hubieran pensado mejor.


	16. Una noche en la discoteca

Los varones estaban apoyados en la puerta de la casa de Ichigo, estaban muy guapos los tres, con ropa casual, pero molestos por la tardanza de sus compañeras.

-Las chicas tardan mucho en cambiarse-se quejaba Ichigo.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?-se preguntó Toshiro.

-Creo que me dormiré aquí-dijo Renji.

Pero los tres se fueron de espalda al abrir la puerta de la casa, las chicas solamente los observaban tirados en el piso riéndose disimuladamente. Al capitán Hitsugaya le molestó, pero antes de poder decir algo, su niña adorada se colocó a su lado y le preguntó:

-¿Listo?

-S-sí-respondió él sonrojado por lo bonita que se veía con el vestido nuevo y su cabello recogido en una cola alta.

Todos emprendieron su camino hasta que por fin llegaron a la disco, ahí entraron fingiendo que eran mayores de edad, y aunque no les creyeron, nadie se atrevió a discutir cuando Renji mandó a uno de los guardias al otro lado de la calle de una patada. Una vez dentro, parecían niños nuevos en una escuela, hasta que Momo, Rangiku, Orihime y Ameko fueron a bailar. Toshiro se quedó apoyado en una pared cercana a ellas, Ichigo fue arrastrado a bailar con las chicas aunque en realidad estaba parado a su lado, no se movía, ¿y Renji?, bueno, él se fue a la barra a ver qué era lo que servían.

-El capitán no baila ni en un ambiente así-dijo Matsumoto.

-Yo lo haré bailar-dijo Ameko dirigiéndose a él-oye Toshiro, ¿bailas con nosotras?

-No-respondió cortante.

-Anda…

-Que no.

Entre tanto, las chicas les observaban, y Matsumoto tuvo una idea que sería el principio del fin.

-¿Qué tal si le damos un poco de sake al capitán?

-No se lo tomaría-dijo Momo.

-No tiene porque saber que es sake-seguía Rangiku.

Ameko y Toshiro estaban en una de sus discusiones habituales, ¿bailar o no bailar? era ahí el dilema, la joven oficial tomaba las manos de él y comenzaba a moverlas, pero él las bajaba de inmediato. Siguieron así hasta que Momo llegó con un vaso de agua para Toshiro y para Ameko.

-Tomen, deben tener calor de estar solamente ahí arrinconados.

-Gracias-dijeron ambos y empezaron a tomar su agua.

-¡Qué asco de agua!-se quejó Toshiro.

-¿Qué? pero si no tiene nada de malo-dijo Ameko.

Lo que pasaba es que ambos tenían un vaso con agua, pero el de Ameko no contenía sake, el del capitán sí, pero a una medida supuestamente considerable, solamente para animarlo en la fiesta.

-No sabe mal, tú eres el raro-dijo Momo y se fue.

Mientras ellos estaban en eso, un pelirrojo estaba en la barra bastante animado, si entendemos lo que quiere decir.

-¡Genial!¡este es el mejor sake que he probado!-gritaba con el vaso levantado-¡otra ronda!

Ameko estaba bailando entre tanto con sus amigas y de repente alguien la volteó a la sujetó peligrosamente cerca, sonrió un poco y ella se sonrojaba por la corta distancia entre ella y esa persona.

-Toshiro…¿q-qué haces?

-Dijiste que si quería bailar…

-Jejeje-reía ella por los nervios-¿t-tan c-cerca?

Ameko podía sentir como su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, en eso, el capitán se acercaba cada vez más a ella, podía sentir su respiración y Ameko sentía que la suya se detenía, ya faltaban solo mili centímetros para que la besara y alguien golpeó a Toshiro distrayéndolo y haciendo que golpeara a su enamorada en la frente.

-¡¿Quién hizo eso?-se volteó Hitsugaya enojado.

-Yo, ¿tienes algún problema pequeñín?-dijo un tipo alto.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así idiota!

Las chicas se dieron cuenta que tal ves se habían excedido un poquito con el vaso de Toshiro, ¡estaba ebrio! ¡él jamás había tomado!, y quedó claro cuando se lanzó sobre el otro chico golpeándolo. Ameko preocupada tomó a Toshiro, lo cual no fue buena idea porque uno de los dos la golpeó dejándole el ojo morado.

-¡Ameko!-fue Momo con ella.

-¡Ichigo haz algo!-exigió Rukia.

-¡Ya voy!-dijo dirigiéndose con los dos jóvenes buscapleitos, sin embargo la cosa empeoró cuando también golpearon a Ichigo-¡oye, ¿quién te crees para hacerme eso?

Hinamori sostenía a Ameko que también tenía ganas de matar a los chicos que la golpearon.

-¡Suéltame, los voy a matar!

-¡No!¡tú lo harás en serio!

Rukia fue a buscar a Renji y lo encontró en la barra como un loco, con el vaso arriba y cantando junto a los demás:

-¡Yo no quiero agua! ¡yo quiero bebida! ¡yo no quiero…

-¡Vámonos idiota!-le ordenó arrastrándolo.

-¡No!¡mi sake!¡no me alejes de él!¡te amo!

Ameko se cansó de no poder hacer nada y se zafó un zapato de tacón que traía puesto, lo arrojó y lamentablemente le dio a Ichigo en la frente cuando se levantó.

-¡Lo siento Ichigo!-dijo apenada.

-¡Yo más!-dijo él con la mano en la frente, pero volvieron a jalarlo para la pelea.

Matsumoto observaba como todo un desastre se desataba frente a sus ojos, increíblemente, ella y Orihime eran las únicas normales ahí. Momo estaba sujetando a Ameko para que no matara a los chicos, Renji y Rukia discutían por culpa de sake, Ichigo, Toshiro y otro pobre diablo estaban peleando a más no poder. Si los más serios estaban metidos en todo esto, ¿qué podían esperar de esa situación?

-¡Baila sobre los cielos congelados Hy…

-¡Toshiro imbécil ¿qué haces?-preguntó Ichigo echándose encima de él.

-¡Suéltame!¡suéltame Kurosaki! ¡mataré a ese tipo!

-¡Ustedes están locos!-dijo el pobre sujeto asustado y se fue.

Ichigo y Toshiro se pararon, Hinamori soltó a Ameko y ella fue a traer su zapato, Orihime y Matsumoto suspiraron cuando todo eso acabó, pero una mujer que trabajaba en ahí llevaba unas botellas de sake y Toshiro tuvo la "maravillosa" idea de tomar una botella e inclinársela.

-¡Oh no!-gritaron todos.

De un momento a otro, se veía al dueño del lugar gritándoles:

-¡No regresen!-y cerró la puerta.

Renji se puso a golpear la puerta casi llorando, pidiendo:

-¡No! ¡mi sake!

Rukia lo miraba de reojo avergonzada, Ameko se acercó a Ichigo con la cabeza baja y sonrojada.

-Perdóname Ichigo…

-No te preocupes, no se nota mucho.

-Ichigo, ¿por qué tienes un cuerno en la frente?-preguntó Renji borracho.

Ichigo lo miró serio pero luego alguien más desvió su atención, un chico de cabello blanco que cayó desmayado al instante.

-Será mejor llevar a Toshiro fuera de aquí-dijo él tomándolo en brazos mientras Ameko lo seguía.


	17. Momentos inoportunos

Toshiro estaba acostado en una banca con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no pretendía disimularlo, pero sí averiguar por qué estaba pasando eso. Sin embargo el dolor era bueno por una parte, porque Ameko estaba sentada a la orilla de la banca con la mano en el rostro del joven capitán.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó él.

-¿No recuerdas nada?-preguntó Ameko.

-No.

Todos volvieron a verse, la chica tenía algo de miedo de contarle a Toshiro lo que había pasado, ¿cómo suavizar la noticia de que estaba borracho?, y más ahorita que tenía su primera resaca.

-Bueno…verás Toshi…-se interrumpió cuando él colocó una mano en su mejilla.

-¿Por qué tienes el ojo morado?

Ameko volteó para que no la viera, pero era obvio que no serviría de nada, llevó las manos a su pecho. Toshiro se sentó, aunque se detuvo la cabeza debido al dolor.

-Dime, ¿qué pasó?

Hubiera sido mejor que no se hubiera enterado, porque Ichigo y Rukia tuvieron que detener a Toshiro en caso de que tuviera deseos de matar a alguien. A pesar de que no fallaron en esa teoría, el joven capitán tuvo otros problemas en ese momento. Llevó una mano a su boca cubriéndola y otra a su estomago, Ichigo y Rukia se alejaron como tres metros de inmediato, luego Toshiro quitó la manos de su boca y se volvió a acostar con las manos en la cabeza. Ameko ya estaba bastante preocupada y se le ocurrió algo para que él mejorara.

-Ichigo-dijo ella mirando al pelinaranja.

-¿Si?

-¿Te molesta si hoy no me quedo en tu casa?

-Pues no pero, ¿por qué?

-Cuidaré a Toshiro esta noche en donde se esté hospedando-dijo decidida.

En ese mismo instante Toshiro enrojeció y se levantó de golpe, pero no pudo aguantar el mareo, se tapó la boca y saltó de la banca corriendo tras unos árboles para vomitar por la resaca, los otros sentían algo de vergüenza ajena.

-Yo te llevaré a donde se hospeda el capitán-dijo Rangiku.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Ameko sonriendo.

-¡Pues yo me niego!-dijo Hitsugaya volviendo.

-Tú cállate, no estás en condiciones de hablar-dijo Momo a su amigo.

-¿No quieres que vaya?-preguntó Ameko.

-No es eso…-Toshiro se quedó callado y luego volteó la mirada-no importa, ven si quieres.

Todos se dirigieron a sus hospedajes, Momo, Rangiku y Toshiro se quedaron a dormir en una posada, cada uno en su propio cuarto.

Ameko y Toshiro entraron a la habitación del capitán, ella le ordenó que se acostara y él lo hizo de mala gana, se preguntaba por qué ella tenía que quedarse en su habitación, no era necesario, podía tomar otra, según él. La chica de cabello turquesa trajo una manta y la llenó de agua, la colocó sobre la cabeza de su capitán esperando que aliviara el dolor de cabeza, pero era algo de momentos, porque Toshiro siempre arrojaba la manta cuando corría al baño a vomitar.

Cuando llegó a la cama, después de ya saben que, por cuarta vez, Ameko notó que estaba algo sudado, no sabía si era porque ella calentaba por accidente la habitación o por lo mal que estaba él, lo que sí sabía, era que el terco de su amigo no se había quitado la chamarra blanca que traía.

-Toshiro-dijo cuando él ya se había acostado.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó él con indiferencia.

Ella abrió la chamarra de Toshiro y este se alteró tanto que de un salto llegó a la pared al lado de su cama y la miró sumamente molesto pero sonrojado.

-¡¿Pero qué piensas qué estás haciendo?¡aléjate de mí!

-Ay eres un exagerado, nada más trataba de quitarte eso para que dejaras de sudar-le explicó seria.

-¡P-pues no lo hagas! ¡deberías decirme antes que demonios tienes planeado tonta!

-Bla, bla, bla…-decía ella mirando a otro lado.

-¡¿Me estás ignorando?

-No grites tanto, vas a vomitar-dijo ella.

Toshiro se sonrojó y decidió quitarse la chamarra, haciendo que Ameko se volteara antes claro. Se volvió a acostar y tomó de mala gana el trapo que su amiga le había puesto antes en la cabeza. Ameko aún seguía acostada en la cama y volvió a verlo cuando sintió que ya estaba acostado.

-¿Ves? ¿no es mejor si coperas?-sonrió ella.

-Cállate-dijo molesto.

-Oye, ¿por qué tan molesto? dijiste que no te gustaba el calor…-se quedó pensando por un momento-pero…¿por qué te juntas conmigo entonces?

Toshiro solamente volteó dándole la espalda a ella, el porqué era simple, él la quería más de lo que odiaba el calor, y por ella, lo soportaría todo. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en esas cosas porque rápidamente tuvo que salir corriendo al baño, de nuevo.

Ameko solamente miraba todo eso casi asombrada, corría usando shunpo, la cosa estaba grave, pero ella se reía a penas de todo eso, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño y al final llevó sus manos a su pecho y dijo para ella:

-Mi Toshiro…

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro joven capitán ya estaba en perfecto estado, se levantó muy agotado pero mejor si se refiere a salud. Observó hacia abajo y vio a su amiga dormida en un futón temblando, él supuso que por su estado la noche anterior, pudo no haber controlado bien su riatsu y Ameko pagó las consecuencias de eso. Bajó de la cama y envolvió a Ameko con una manta intentando que durmiera más, luego se duchó y se cambió, poniéndose una camisa negra y un pantalón café.

-¿Toshiro?-se escuchó una voz tras él.

Cuando volteó miró a Ameko, tenía la nariz un poco roja y el resto de su rostro estaba muy pálido, él se acercó a ella de inmediato.

-Ameko, ¿qué tienes?-colocó una mano en la frente de la chica-tienes mucha fiebre…

-No, ¿de qué hablas?, estoy perfecta…-pero se interrumpió porque tosió un poco.

-Vuelve a dormir.

-No.

-Ameko.

-Te dije que no, no tengo sueño y me siento perfecta-tras decir eso se levantó y antes que él pudiera seguirla, tomó una toalla y se encerró en el baño.

Ameko estaba enferma, pero era muy obstinada y no le gustaba que Toshiro se preocupara por ella, así que decidió fingir que estaba bien aunque a leguas se notara su estado.

Los ocho chicos salieron a investigar para ver qué podían encontrar, pero Ichigo decidió que si alguien sabía que estaba pasando era Urahara probablemente, así que él, Rukia, Orihime y Renji fueron con el sombrerero. El capitán Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Hinamori y Ameko fueron a buscar algo más de información. Hinamori se detuvo en el techo de un edificio.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Matsumoto.

-Creí escuchar algo…-dijo ella seria y con su Zampakutoh en la mano.

-Será mejor que nos dividamos-dijo Toshiro-yo y Ameko…

-Me parecería mejor si tú y Hinamori fueran juntos, si me lo permites iré con Rangiku-propuso Ameko seria.

-Ah…como quieras-dijo él yéndose con su amiga de infancia.

Al irse ellos, Ameko no soportó más y se dejó caer de rodillas tosiendo al caer.

-¡Ameko! ¡¿qué te sucede?

-No…no es nada Matsumoto…estoy bien, nada más estoy cansada, vamos-se paró con su Zampakutoh en la mano-tenemos que investigar.


	18. Ameko enferma

Ameko y Matsumoto estaban buscando cualquier pista o señal de lo que sea, pero que les diera respuestas de lo que sucedía en la Sociedad de almas.

-Rangiku, iré por la izquierda, tú ve a la derecha, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí-dijo la teniente yendo.

Ameko la vio alejarse e inmediatamente se fue tras un árbol cercano, al asegurarse que Matsumoto se había ido colocó unos dedos en su cara y al apartarlos se quitó maquillaje.

-No puedo dejar…que sepan que estoy enferma…aunque Toshiro ya lo sabe, espero que no abra la boca…son pocas las veces que me enfermo…y si pasa es…bueno, me mantendré a distancia por unos días hasta que se me pase…de todas maneras, ya me he curado sola antes.

Mientras tanto, en la tienda de Urahara, los chicos le habían explicado todo, así que él rápidamente sacó una deducción.

-Ya veo…por lo que ustedes me están hablando de un caso que recientemente empecé a investigar, tal parece que alguien quiere abrir una puerta entre la Sociedad de almas y este mundo, de ese modo ambos se consumirán destruyéndose.

-¡¿Qué?¡¿quién haría algo así?-preguntó Ichigo alterado.

-Podría ser cualquiera, no estoy seguro de quién podría hacer esto-explicaba Urahara-de lo que estoy seguro es de que no puede hacer nada hasta que no condiga una "llave".

-¿Una llave?-preguntó Rukia.

-Así es, pero…-decía él creando ambiente de intriga.

-Pero…-decían los cuatro chicos esperando respuesta.

-Tampoco sé como es la llave.

Todos cayeron para atrás por la decepción, Ichigo se levantó y tomó al sombrerero del cuello de la camisa y le gritó molesto:

-¡¿De qué nos sirve que sepas el maldito plan si no sabes quién está tras él?

-Cálmate Ichigo-decía con su tranquila voz-te aseguro que encontraremos la llave, algo tan importante como eso no puede pasar desapercibido.

Entre tanto, Toshiro estaba con Momo en el techo de otro edificio, paró en seco y su amiga se acercó a él preguntándose por qué había parado.

-¿Pasa algo Shiro-chan?

-Capitán Hitsugaya, ya te lo dije, y no, no pasa nada.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes.

-Momo déjame en…

-¿Qué estás escondiendo? Es sobre Ameko ¿verdad?

-¿Q-qué?...bueno…tal ves…

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Está enferma.

-Pero ¿cómo? Hoy en la mañana se veía muy bien, de hecho no dio señales de estar enferma, su rostro estaba normal y no…

-Eso es porque se colocó maquillaje y me amenazó con su Zampakutoh si se lo mencionaba a alguien.

-Ameko es tu oficial-dijo Hinamori empezando a reír-el niño prodigio del Seireitei se deja amenazar por su subordinada jajajaja.

-¡Oye!, no te burles…no sabes lo que Ameko es capaz de hacer si está enojada-dijo entre molesto y asustado.

-Jiji, sí, sí, entiendo, pero ¿qué haremos con ella? si no le dijo a nadie es porque obviamente no quiere la menor ayuda, ¿por qué crees que sea?

-No lo sé, Ameko siempre es muy necia cuando se trata de que alguien la ayude-respondió Toshiro con un tic en la ceja recordando todo lo que había pasado con Ameko en ese tiempo.

Momo se acercó y le dio un golpe a Toshiro atrás de la cabeza, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho y lo enfadó.

-¡¿Por qué rayos has hecho eso tonta?¡¿qué te crees?

-¡¿Cómo es que dejas a Ameko andar por ahí enferma?

-Ah…bueno…-decía él a penas.

-¡Shiro-chan, no sabes como tratar a una mujer!-gritó Momo a todo lo que da.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que sabría?

-¡¿Qué acaso tu teniente no es una mujer?¡por eso no tienes novia!

-¡¿Y para qué demonios querría yo una novia?

-¡Solo ve y busca a Ameko!

-¡Ya voy! ¡rayos, que escandalosa eres!

Al terminar con su discusión, él saltó rápidamente de techo en techo buscando a Ameko, pero se topó con quien menos esperaba, golpeándose y saliendo disparado.

-Ay, capitán, debería fijarse por donde va, me acaba de golpear muy fuerte-dijo Matsumoto después que Toshiro se estrelló contra sus "amigas".

-¡Matsumoto!¡¿qué haces aquí?¡¿dónde está Ameko?

-Ya, pero no me grite, no lo sé, ella dijo que nos separáramos.

Hinamori y el capitán se volvieron a ver, Matsumoto claro estaba extrañada por eso. Toshiro sabía que Ameko no hacía nada porque si, si se había separado de su teniente lo más seguro es que ahorita estaba en problemas, grandes problemas, ¿pero cómo encontrarla?. En ese preciso instante, los otros cuatro chicos llegaron ahí, Ichigo iba cargando a Orihime, ya que ella no tiene poderes, o bueno, no de shinigami para…bueno, ustedes me entienden.

-Toshiro, ¿qué ha pasado?¿han encontrado alguna pista?-preguntó Ichigo.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!...y…no, no, nada, pero…perdimos a Ameko-dijo eso último en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los demás.

-Que …..-volvió a decir algo que nadie entendió.

-¡Habla claro niño!-gritó Ichigo.

-¡Que perdimos a Ameko!-gritó Toshiro molesto también.

-Corrección-dijo Momo- él la perdió.

-¡¿Q-qué?-se extrañó Toshiro.

-Tú eras el que dirigía esto y la dejaste sola sabiendo su estado.

Toshiro no pudo hacer nada más que fruncir el ceño, realmente él sabía cómo estaba su amiga y aún así la dejó sola con Matsumoto.

-Ahora debemos buscarla-dijo Renji.

-Separémonos y busquemos-dijo Rukia.

-Por cierto, ¿en qué estado está?-preguntó Orihime.

-Está enferma-respondió Toshiro-"Me matará cuando lleguen a verla"

-De acuerdo, será mejor que busquemos rápido-dijo Ichigo y todos se dispersaron.

En lo que ellos estaban tratando de buscar a la chica de ojos celestes, ella estaba en un lugar apartado, casi en una especie de mini bosque, ahí había una pequeña casa abandonada, así que ella decidió entrar. Estaba muy cansada, tosía bastante seguido ahora, y su visión estaba algo borrosa. Se adentró y llegó a una cama vacía en la que se acostó, pero tenía dificultades para respirar debido a la fiebre.

Afuera había alguien observando esa casita, esa persona tenía una especie de hueso cubriendo parte de su cara, casi como una máscara. Bajó del árbol y se dirigió a la vieja residencia abandonada.

Dentro, Ameko estaba acostada, pero no dormía, estaba muy incómoda y la fiebre le hacía sentir mal. Ella tenía una Zampakutoh de fuego, un resfriado no le hacía nada bien, pero siempre se había cuidado sola así que no le gustaba que la tocaran ni que la ayudaran. En ese momento escuchó a alguien entrar y se quedó quieta, tomó su espada lo más rápido que pudo y se levantó de la cama con su arma en modo de defensa. Caminó hasta la puerta de esa habitación y colocó su espada frente a ella deteniendo a la persona que se colocó en su camino, la cual por cierto esquivó su ataque.

-Muy…muy listo…estúpido…-decía ella con dificultad.

-Muy bien hecho enana, se ve que sabes defenderte-dijo el espada.

-Tú…no eres…el de la vez anterior…

-Que observadora, solo por eso de premio te dejaré con vida por unos segundos.

Ameko colocó su Zampakutoh frente a ella de nuevo y sonrió.

-Será divertido…enséñame que puedes hacer.


	19. Una shinigami muy terca

Toshiro no dejaba de maldecirse por dentro, Momo tenía razón en algo, él no sabía tratar con mujeres. Oh vamos, aún es un niño aunque no quiera aceptarlo, y además Ameko era la primera chica de la que se enamoraba, no tenía la llamada experiencia en el campo. El joven capitán sabía que debía encontrar a su amiga a como de lugar, sinceramente estaba preocupado por ella.

Mientras, una de las paredes de la antigua casa estaba siendo destrozada, un sujeto se observó atrás de la pared que se derrumbo en cuestión de segundos, Ameko estaba al otro lado, sosteniendo su Zampakutoh lo más fuerte que podía.

-No soportarás enana…

-No estés tan seguro, y no me molesta que me digas enana idiota, se que lo soy.

El rival de la joven desapareció de la nada y reapareció tras ella, en un rápido movimiento Ameko le hizo tropezar y le iba a golpear con la Zampakutoh de no ser porque el espada se apartó, la chica tomó de nuevo su espada y lanzó una enorme ráfaga de fuego que alcanzó al tipo, quemándolo en el brazo derecho.

-¡Agh!¡mocosa!

-¡Si tan molesto estás atácame!

Pero al decir esto ella volvió a caer de rodillas con su Zampakutoh en la mano, su enemigo, aún con el dolor en el brazo, vio que era el momento perfecto para atacarla. Se abalanzó sobre ella y Ameko solo tuvo tiempo para levantar su rostro, luego una línea de sangre se dibujó rápido en el suelo.

-Muy astuta-dijo el sujeto mirando a Ameko sobre la rama de un árbol cercano.

-Llámale rápida, ¿qué no sabes diferenciar?

-¿Así de "cariñosa" eres con tu novio niña?

-No tengo novio porque no quiero pendejo entrometido-dijo ella muy molesta-¡¿y además a ti que te importa?

Al decir eso Ameko comenzó a decir:

-¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, revoloteo de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Pandemónium, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo niña?-se extrañó el espada.

-¡Hado 31!-gritó lanzando una bola de energía roja al lugar donde estaba el espada.

Un tanto lejos, Momo logró visualizar una columna de humo, así que se acercó a ver qué era.

Ameko respiraba muy agitada, estaba herida de una pierna, sangrando, y se encontraba al borde de un desmayo por cargar con su enfermedad y estar peleando.

-¿Cansada?-preguntó una voz.

La oficial volteó rápidamente y observó a su enemigo aterrada, cuando él se lanzó contra ella de nuevo, un lazo sujetó a Ameko apartándola de ahí y haciendo que cayera en otro árbol.

-¡Auch!, ¿pero qué?

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Momo viéndola.

-¿Momo?¿cómo…ah…¿podrías antes quitarme este lacito amarillo?

-Jejeje, sí, claro-dijo deshaciendo su kido.

El bakudo de Momo desapareció del cuerpo de Ameko, cuando eso pasó la joven oficial aún se levantó, a pesar de su pierna sangrante para atacar a su oponente.

-¡¿Qué haces?-preguntó la teniente de quinto escuadrón.

-Voy a matar a ese tipo.

-¡No, no lo harás, estás enferma, siéntate!

-¿Qué? ¿pero có…oooh, ¡Toshiro, cuando te vea, estás más que muerto!

Mientras tanto, el capitán Hitsugaya iba buscando a Ameko y un escalofrió lo desequilibró cayendo entre las ramas de un árbol.

-¿Q-qué fue eso?-se preguntó él aún pensando en que había sido aquello.

Momo y Ameko estaban en la misma rama, la chica de cabello turquesa hizo caso omiso a lo que Momo le dijo y se lanzó contra el espada una vez más, este no dudo en atacarla también, Hinamori se metió entre ellos alejando a Ameko y chocando su espada contra la de su oponente. Una vez las alejaron, Momo miró a su izquierda y observó a su amiga desmayada en el suelo, había soltado su Zampakutoh cuando cayó.

-¡Ameko!

Sin embargo, un ataque la hizo reaccionar y se quitó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, cuando cayó en tierra, el espada saltó para volver a atacarla pero un golpe lo mandó hasta unos árboles rompiéndolos.

-¿Acaso esa niña es tan fuerte?-se preguntó el espada viendo al frente.

Ahí estaba Toshiro con su Zampakutoh frente a él, estaba con una expresión más que molesta, ¡tenía una expresión asesina!, miró a su amiga atrás y le alivió que estuviera bien, pero cuando volvió hacia su amada niña de ojos celestes en el suelo sangrando e inconsciente, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El capitán se lanzó contra el espada y este esquivó a penas el ataque.

-¡No huyas!¡estás muerto!

El espada de un salto se fue, no valía la pena morir todavía.

Hitsugaya se quedó molesto pero aliviado de que se fuera, se dirigió hasta donde estaba Hinamori, que tenía a Ameko en brazos.

-Tiene la fiebre muy alta, llevémosla a la posada-dijo Momo.

-Sí.

Una vez en la posada, acostaron a Ameko sobre la cama del capitán, él le colocó algo en la frente para que le bajara la fiebre, pero sufría al verla respirar con dificultad. Tardaría en bajarle la fiebre, ya que al ser de fuego, era muy frágil en esas gripes que en cualquier ser humano no serían tan graves.

Toshiro se sentaba en una silla cercana a una mesa que tenían ahí, vigilaba a Ameko por horas, tanto que se olvidó por completo de investigar. Y de repente para él se hizo de noche, pero ni lo notó.

-Oye Toshiro…-le llamó Ichigo desde la puerta, esperaba el típico "capitán Hitsugaya".

-¿Mm?-emitió Toshiro.

-¿Ah?-se quedó perplejo Ichigo.

-¿Qué?¿qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Hitsugaya sin dejar de ver a su amiga.

-¿Aún la estás mirando?, no has ni comido ni salido de aquí, ven, te hace falta ver algo que no sea a Ameko, la acosas aún cuando está dormida.

Normalmente a Toshiro le hubiera molestado ese comentario pero en ese momento todo lo que decían los demás le pasaba de largo, quizá volvería a reaccionar cuando su niña despertara o se le bajara la fiebre. Se dirigió a la puerta, Ichigo cerró cuando Toshiro ya había salido y volteó para ver a su amiga también, el capitán no era el único que estaba preocupado por su salud.

-Recupérate pronto Ameko….-dijo antes de salir también de la habitación.

La chica estaba a penas respirando, pero de algún modo entre sus sueños se mesclaban las voces de sus amigos, y ella sonrió levemente al escuchar la voz de Ichigo, de ese modo su respiración se calmó y ella dio la vuelta, aunque haciendo caer el trapito de su frente, quedando dormida de nuevo.


	20. Capitán adolescente en problemas

Toshiro fue a un comedor de ahí cerca por petición de Renji e Ichigo, el pelinaranja los había invitado pero aún así el chico de pelo blanco no se veía muy animado.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?-preguntó la mesera.

-Yo unas papas fritas y un sándwich-dijo Ichigo.

-A mí tráigame un pedazo de pastel, es todo-ordenó Renji.

-¿Y para el joven?-preguntó ella.

-Nada en realidad.

La camarera se fue con los pedidos, ¡rayos! ¡Toshiro parecía anoréxico!, la preocupación por Ameko le había quitado hasta el hambre, cosa que a Ichigo le pareció ir al exceso. Se levantó de su asiento y sujetó a Toshiro del cuello de la camisa zarandeándolo.

-¡¿Crees que Ameko se recuperará si tú no comes?

-¿A-ah?

-¡Si no comes y ella no despierta en quien sabe cuánto tiempo tú también te pondrás enfermo y ¿quién crees que se culpara por ello?

-B-bueno…

-¡¿No se te ha ocurrido que Ameko también está preocupada por ti?

-¡Ichigo!-le gritó Renji.

-¡¿Qué?

-Todos te están mirando.

Ichigo vio que lo que decía su amigo pelirrojo era cierto, todos los comensales le miraban y susurraban, él apenas logró escuchar un "está tratando de matarlo", en ese momento lo soltó y rió nervioso.

-He-hermanito, deja de molestar ¿sí?-dijo a Toshiro.

-Hermanito, si claro-susurró él.

Ichigo volvió a su asiento y en eso, Toshiro le miró firme y le dijo:

-Tienes razón Kurosaki…no ganaré nada así.

-Así se habla, entonces, ¿pedirás algo?-preguntó dándole el menú.

El chico de cabello blanco tomó el menú y después de leerlo lo bajó.

-Pediré una….¿ha-hamburguesa?

-Buena decisión-dijo Ichigo-iré a pedirla.

Al levantarse, solo se quedaron Renji y Toshiro en la mesa, en un silencio sepulcral.

-Eh…iré con él-dijo Renji levantándose.

Toshiro suspiró y miró a la posada, ya que estaba frente al comedor y ellos tres se colocaron en una mesa junto a la enorme ventana. Se preguntaba cómo estaría Ameko, si ya se había curado o si empeoró, por un segundo sintió la necesidad de pararse e irse pero pensó en lo que le dijo Ichigo, así que se volvió a calmar y solamente suspiró, esperando que todo estuviera bien con su amiga.

En el cuarto de la posada, la oficial del escuadrón diez, abrió los ojos lentamente, se levantó un poco mareada al principio pero cuando logró sentarse se dio cuenta en donde estaba. Sintió un pequeño dolor en su pierna y cuando miró estaba vendada de la región en la que tenía la herida de antes. Bajó de la cama y se dio cuenta de que su ropa de shinigami estaba muy sucia, llena de sangre y no le gustaba esa sensación. Levantó su mirada y vio algo encima de una silla, no sentía que hubiera más remedio, la tomó observando que era una camisa de Toshiro, realmente no creyó que a él le importara, y como no tenía más opción, creyó que esa camisa estaría bien.

En el comedor, los chicos ya casi acababan su comida, pero Ichigo decidió que ya que Toshiro estaba más calmado era hora de hacer una pequeña pregunta.

-Oye Toshiro.

-¿Hm?-preguntó él tomando su refresco.

-¿Te gusta alguna chica?

Al oír eso, Renji que estaba comiendo su pastel comenzó a toser y a Toshiro se le salió el refresco por la nariz haciéndolo toser también, mientras Ichigo reía por dentro.

-¿Q-que clase de pregunta es esa?-dijo a penas Toshiro.

-Es solamente curiosidad, si no te gusta nadie no te molestará-decía Ichigo sonriendo.

-Ichigo ¿qué te pasa por la cabeza?-le cuestionó Renji.

Pero Ichigo le dio una patada al pelirrojo debajo de la mesa haciendo que él soltara un grito y el pequeño capitán se quedara hasta asustado.

-S-sí…ya entendí…c-capitán…¿ha estado enamorado?-preguntó Renji.

-¿Por qué la insistencia?-les devolvió Toshiro una pregunta.

-Vamos Toshiro, en miles de años debes haberte enamorado una vez tan siquiera, sino serías gay-dijo Ichigo.

-¡¿Qué yo qué?

-Yo solo decía, no afirme nada, pero en fin, responde, sí o no.

-B-bueno…eh…"¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a decirte Kurosaki!"…no, la verdad no.

-Ya veo, bueno, es lógico, tienes cosas que hacer como capitán y eso, pero si alguna chica me llegara a gustar a mí, me le declararía de la manera más romántica posible, es decir, es algo único, que recordaremos en toda nuestra relación, todo girara en torno al momento en que empezamos a estar juntos.

-Vaya…¡Ichigo, eres gay!-dijo Renji.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?-preguntó molesto tomándolo de la camisa.

-"¿Por qué me junto con ellos?"-pensó Hitsugaya-ya dejen los dos de decir estupideces.

-Oye, las mariconadas de Ichigo no son estupideces-dijo Renji al capitán.

-Como sea, gracias por la comida-se levantó de la mesa-iré a la posada.

Toshiro no dejaba de pensar en lo que Ichigo le había dicho, ¿la declaración era tan importante para las chicas?, y si era así, ¿cómo haría la tan importante declaración?, era algo más difícil que atrapar simples hollows, prefería en ocasiones quedarse soltero.

-Estoy harto de tener que…-pero se interrumpió cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Ah?¿Toshiro?-le preguntó Ameko.

El capitán Hitsugaya observó a su amiga parada frente a un espejo algo grande, tenía puesta la camisa blanca de él y el cabello suelto, la camisa de Toshiro le quedaba grande, no es que él fuera tan alto, peri sí más que ella, además los varones casi siempre usan camisas un poco más largas. Ameko dio una media vuelta para quedar de frente con él, su amigo simplemente se sonrojó, ¡se veía tan sexi vestida de esa manera!, ni siquiera él lo podía creer.

-¡Toshiro!-le dijo algo alto Ameko.

-¿Q-qué?-despertó él de sus pensamientos.

-Dije que cómo estabas, llevo rato hablándote, ¿no me oías?

Toshiro se sonrojó más, ¡no!¡era obvio que no la estaba escuchando!.

-Eh…bien, estoy…estoy bien, oye ¿qué importa cómo esté yo? ¿qué tal estás tú? ¿por qué no estás acostada?

-Me siento mucho mejor-sonrió ella.

De repente sintió una mano tocando su frente, ella miró que su amigo estaba muy cerca de ella, lo cual la sonrojó. Por su parte, ella estaba tan provocativa, Toshiro no soportó y la tomó de la cintura, ella colocó sus manos en el pecho de él como deteniéndolo, pero no quería detenerlo.

-Ameko…-decía él sumamente sonrojado.

-¿Si…Toshiro?

-¿Sabes?...quiero….decirte….

Sin embargo Momo abrió la puerta de golpe y los dos chicos se quedaron inmóviles y más que rojos, ya no se si se puede llegar a ese punto.

-B-buenas noches Ameko-dijo el capitán soltándola y marcándose del lugar en cuestión de segundos.

Momo se sintió muy mal por haber interferido y lo primero que hizo fue ver si la cara de su amiga, la cual se veía un poco desilusionada, pero aún así le sonrió a Momo cuando la vio.

-¿Qué pasa Momo?

-N-nada…¿ya estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias por preguntar.

Momo solamente le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Ameko deshizo la sonrisa falsa que había puesto y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, se sentó en la cama y se limpió esas pequeñas gotas.

-N-no debería estar…así…es…es que me confunde tanto…¿será…será que…tal ves…me quiera?


	21. El río

Pasó el tiempo, una semana aproximadamente, y la chica de cabello turquesa estaba sana, acababa de salir de su resfriado.

Esa mañana ella estaba con su traje de shinigami y su típica trenza de lado, estaba en el comedor donde anteriormente habían ido Ichigo, Renji y Toshiro. Había ido ahí con los demás, incluyendo a Orihime.

-¡No!-dijo Ameko molesta levantándose de su asiento.

-Sí, no es una pregunta es una orden-afirmó Toshiro.

-¡Te aprovechas de ser capitán!

-No, me aprovecho de ser tú capitán-resaltando la palabra "tú".

Los chicos observaban la típica pelea de sus amigos, la razón de la pelea: Toshiro no quería dejar que Ameko investigara recién salida de su resfriado.

-Creo que Shiro-chan tiene razón-dijo Momo.

-Yo no veo problemas, si ella quiere ayudar y está sana que vaya-dijo Ichigo.

-Capi, usted es muy sobreprotector-dijo Matsumoto.

-¡Matsumoto!-le reclamó Toshiro levantándose de su asiento.

-El capitán hace lo correcto al no dejarla ir-dijo Renji.

-¡Renji!-se quejó Ameko.

-¡Ya basta!-reclamó Ichigo golpeando la mesa-decídanlo con una moneda.

El pelinaranja sacó una moneda y la lanzó, al que le cayera cara decidiría que hacer. La moneda cayó en la mano de Ichigo y ambos jóvenes le miraban esperanzados de que fuera el otro quien tuviera que sucumbir.

-Y…-decía Ichigo- ¿Toshiro? ¿cara o corona?

-Ah…ca…¡corona!

-Jajajajaja-Ichigo comenzó a reír como loco-increíble…el gran capitán Hitsugaya sucumbe ante su oficial, jajajaja.

-¡¿Qué?-se quedó perplejo Toshiro.

Ameko le sacó la lengua para terminar de molestarlo. Toshiro se sentó de golpe con los brazos cruzados.

-Entonces iré a investigar cerca del río, nos vemos Toshiro-dijo guiñándole un ojo y tirándole un beso en forma de broma.

-Muy graciosa-dijo él serio.

Ameko salió por la puerta y los chicos vieron como afuera se separó de su gigai.

-¿Qué?¿ella no paga su parte?-preguntó Renji.

-Pero si ella ya había comido Renji-dijo Momo.

-Yo también me voy-dijo Toshiro poniendo el dinero sobre la mesa.

Con esto, los chicos quedaron sin la parejita para planear algo, pero aparentemente se habían rendido en cuanto a juntar a Toshiro y Ameko. Mas lo que no sabía, era que todos sus desastrosos planes habían hecho que el capitán de la decima división reconociera lo suficiente sus sentimientos como para tomar valor de decirle a su amiga.

El capitán Hitsugaya estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, hablando consigo mismo, discutiéndose que decir hasta que le saliera bien.

-Ameko…¿serías…mi novia?, no, no sirve…algo más…me gustas más que….que…que ¿la luna?¿qué?, no, muy tonto, veamos…un modo fácil y rápido de decirlo…Ameko, te amo, ¡¿qué rayos?-se cayó del árbol.

Entre tanto, la chica estaba cerca del río, no notaba nada fuera de lo normal, por lo tanto creyó que perdía su tiempo, iba a irse cuando algo la detuvo.

-Hola.

Ella se volteó y observó a una figura masculina un poco distante.

-¿Hola?

-¿Qué hace una chica como tú por aquí?

-A usted que le importa-sacando su Zampakutoh.

-Solamente decía, si alguien te ataca…-se acercaba a ella-nadie te podrá salvar.

-No necesito que me salven, ya estoy sana y tengo el potencial para vencerte basura.

Ameko se abalanzó sobre su oponente, este la esquivó con toda facilidad, ella lanzó un potente ataque con su Zampakutoh que llegó a darle a su enemigo.

-Listo, te dije que no te metieras conmigo-sonrió ella.

-No te confíes-dijo una voz tras ella.

La chica fue golpeada muy fuerte y al caer en el suelo y antes que pudiera pararse vio una silueta en lo alto que iba contra ella, la esquivó moviéndose rápidamente, una vez que el ataque cayó contra el suelo que estaba bajo ella, Ameko se levantó tomando firme su Zampakutoh, volteó y chocó su espada contra otra que estaba destinada a atacarla. La joven de un salto retrocedió y se preguntaba cómo es que su rival era tan poderoso.

-¡¿Quién eres?-preguntó ella.

Pero en lugar de una respuesta obtuvo un ataque nuevamente, Ameko no logró esquivar a tiempo ese ataque y de la nada se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

Hitsugaya, que estaba en el suelo, sintió un riatsu muy extraño y de inmediato se le vino su amiga a la mente.

Los demás que estaban fuera del comedor también sintieron algo extraño, hasta cierto punto escalofriante, salieron de sus respectivos gigais y se dirigieron al río.

Toshiro llegó en cuestión de segundos y vio algo que le quitó las palabras de la boca, era sangre, mucha sangre, ¡¿qué había pasado ahí?¡no había nadie!. El joven capitán buscó con la mirada por todos lados a su amiga, sin embargo se asustó cuando sintió el riatsu de la chica muy bajo, casi al punto de desaparecer.

-¡Ameko!-gritó él desesperado.

En ese momento llegaron los demás al lugar.

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?-preguntó Momo asustada.

-¡¿Dónde está Ameko?-preguntó Ichigo a Hitsugaya.

-¡No lo sé!¡¿crees que si lo supera seguiría aquí parado?

Renji vio algo en el río y se acercó, los demás lo siguieron y se asombraron al ver a la chica con su uniforme atorado de una rama, totalmente inconsciente.

-¡Ameko!-dijo Toshiro y se acercó rápidamente a recogerla.

Salió del río y los demás inmediatamente se acercaron a él. La chica no se movía, a penas respiraba, estaba muy desangrada, incluso su kimono estaba roto de algunas partes. Orihime se acercó para ver si podía hacer algo, comenzó a curarla, pero supo que eran heridas demasiado grandes para ella sola.

-Pude parar el sangrado, pero está demasiado herida-dijo la pelinaranja.

-Llevémosla con Urahara, él sabrá que hacer-dijo Ichigo.

Toshiro tomó a Ameko delicadamente pero firme entre sus brazos, y así se dirigieron a la tienda de Urahara, esperando que pudiera curarla, ¿pero quién la había atacado así? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué?, Ameko no le había hecho nada a nadie, ¿verdad?.

-¿Por qué alguien le haría algo?-preguntó Toshiro al lado de Ameko en la tienda, mientras ella estaba acostada.

-¿Y nosotros debemos saber?-preguntó Ichigo igual que él.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntaba Renji-sea lo que sea está detrás de Ameko.

Toshiro no estaba seguro de qué hacer, no podía irse porque temía que algo o alguien dañara a Ameko mientras se recuperaba, pero por otro lado, tenía que saber más acerca de esa cosa que dañó a su amiga.

-Yo iré a ver qué sucede-dijo Ichigo saliendo-lo que sea que pase no lo sabremos a menos que busquemos una explicación.

-Iré contigo-dijo Rukia saliendo.

Los dos habían salido ya de la tienda, aunque realmente no sabían a donde ir, así que caminaban por la calle, pero no sentían ninguna anomalía.

-Ichigo, ¿qué crees que haya atacado a Ameko?

-No lo sé.

-¿Deberíamos decirle al capitán Hitsugaya qué…

-No-dijo Ichigo serio.

-¿Ah?¿Ichigo?

-Por ahora es mejor que Toshiro esté con Ameko, se tranquilizará más una vez que ella este despierta, a nadie le gusta ver a la persona que le gusta en ese estado.

-Entiendo…será mejor que sigamos buscando de todas maneras.

-Sí.


	22. Feliz cumpleaños Toshiro

Pasaron tres días desde que Ameko fue atacada, se quedó inconsciente en todo ese tiempo y finalmente, una mañana en que todo estaba muy calmado ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy?-se preguntó bajito.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y a la chica se le dibujó una leve sonrisa.

-A-Ameko…-dijo Toshiro quedándose inmóvil en la puerta.

-Hola…Toshiro…

Su amigo se alegró mucho al verla despierta, claro que por dentro, fue a su lado para verle mejor. Los demás entraron cuando vieron la puerta abierta. Dentro los adolescentes estaban muy juntos mirándose fijamente, perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-¿Cómo entraste tan rápido?-preguntó Ameko.

-Yo…

-Estuvo todo este tiempo en la tienda-lo interrumpió Momo.

-Y estaba siempre aquí dentro o apoyado en la puerta-agregó Rukia.

-Yo creo que no durmió-finalizó Ichigo.

-¿Vigilan cada movimiento que hago?-preguntó Toshiro.

Ameko se sonrojó y bajó la mirada sonriendo, para que Toshiro no notara el rojo en sus mejillas, pero él se preocupó al verla así y la tomó del mentón, ambos quedaron de frente otra vez, podían sentir la respiración del otro, y cada uno oía sus propios latidos, eran rápidos, muy rápidos, comenzaron a acercarse, sin importarles que los demás estuvieran ahí, Toshiro cerró los ojos y casi podía sentir los labios de Ameko sobre los suyos.

-Capitán-entró Matsumoto.

Eso detuvo a los dos jóvenes, haciendo que abrieran los ojos de golpe, ambos se pusieron sumamente rojos y se separaron rápidamente.

-¡Matsumoto!-gritaron todos los que estaban ahí menos Toshiro y Ameko.

-¿Por qué me gritan todos? Normalmente solo el capitán hace eso-dijo ella asustada.

Luego de estar un momento ahí, los chicos salieron para dejar a Ameko tranquila, la única que se quedó con ella fue Momo.

-¿Para qué querías que me quedara?-preguntó.

-Necesito que me enseñes algo de kido-dijo Ameko recogiendo su cabello, el cual había estado suelto.

-¿Qué? acabas de levantarte, ni siquiera sé si tienes las fuerzas para…

-Sí las tengo, sé que puedo aprender, aprendo rápido-dijo Ameko parándose.

-Tus heridas no están totalmente sanas Ameko.

-Tranquila Momo, estoy segura de lo que hago.

Claro que lo estaba, el plan de Ameko era ocultar su riatsu de la persona que podría rastrearla mejor, no podría buscar a su atacante de manera tranquila hasta que supiera que Toshiro no la seguiría.

Y de esa manera, Momo le enseñaba a su amiga todo lo que quería aprender, en un momento se tomaron un pequeño descanso para hablar.

-Vaya…-decía Ameko-sí que es mucho tiempo desde que Toshiro y tú se conocieron.

-Sí…por eso normalmente soy la única que recuerda su cumpleaños, además de Matsumoto.

-¿Y cuando cumple?

-El veinte de Diciembre.

-¿Qué? eso es en dos días-dijo Ameko asombrada-tengo una idea, planearemos una fiesta.

-Toshiro no es del tipo que le gustan las fiestas, y menos sorpresas.

-No tiene porque, estamos en el mundo humano, vamos, será divertido.

-No lo sé…

-¡Vamos Momo! ¡anímate!, ya verás que le gustara.

-¿Segura?

-Espero-susurró.

-¡¿Qué?

-Que sí, además tendremos a los chicos planeando, ¿qué puede salir mal?

Fue en ese momento en que Ameko se curó instantáneamente y se vistió para ir a encontrarse con los demás, Momo le había enseñado poco a la oficial, pero con los conocimientos que tenía de la academia junto a eso, le sirvió para ocultar su riatsu y que su capitán no supiera donde estaba ni qué estaba haciendo. Ameko llegó a los diferentes puntos en los que se encontraban los chicos, y estos quedaron de verse en el mismo comedor donde habían estado antes en un par de horas. Llegada la hora, se encargaron de decirle una pequeña mentira blanca a Toshiro para mantenerlo alejado.

-¿Cómo planean que no lo sepa?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Ameko puede distraerlo-decía Renji-no tendría que hacer mucho.

-No quiero ser el conejillo-dijo Ameko con un puchero.

-Vamos…yo conseguiré el local-ofreció Ichigo-Rukia ¿me ayudarás?

-Sí, claro, además tú no tienes gusto.

-¡Oye!

-Nosotras decoraremos-dijeron las tres chicas restantes.

-Si claro, nosotros haremos el trabajo duro-dijo Ichigo- por cierto, ¿tú qué harás Renji?

-Conseguiré la comida para la fiesta.

-Entonces está decidido-se levantó Ameko emocionada-¡esto será perfecto!

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Toshiro entrando por la puerta y sorprendiéndola.

-Distráelo…-le susurró Ichigo.

Ameko salió corriendo y tomó a Toshiro del brazo sacándolo del lugar, los demás se quedaron extrañados, quién sabe qué tenía en la mente esa niña.

Los chicos se la pasaron organizándolo todo, cada detalle tenía que estar perfecto, de todas maneras ya estaban aburridos de investigar y creyeron que una fiesta los animaría tanto a ellos como a Toshiro, aunque lo último estaba debatible.

Llegó el día de la fiesta, y el capitán Hitsugaya fue obligado a ponerse un traje formal, algo que sinceramente le parecía muy tonto e incomodo, ¿para qué necesitaría eso?, Ichigo y Renji simplemente le dijeron que ellos también se vestirían formal para que los dejaran pasar a un lugar sumamente privado para una parte de la investigación. Cuando Toshiro llegó al lugar se extrañó, pero igual entró, al entrar sí que se asombró al ver gente que conocía, amigos de los demás en Karakura, a las hermanas de Ichigo, en fin, toda una fiesta, mas no se le pasó por la cabeza que era por él, ¡Toshiro tu cumpleaños también importa!.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Toshiro!-dijo Ichigo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Sí, felicidades capitán Hitsugaya-dijo Renji después.

-¿Esto es por mí?-les preguntó.

-Claro, aunque las chicas eligieron lo del tema formal-dijo Ichigo, no le gustaba mucho el tema pero ya que.

Los tres voltearon y vieron a Orihime, Momo, Rukia y Matsumoto en traje formal, con vestidos hermosos, los chicos se sonrojaron un poco al verlas vestidas de esa manera, ¡estaban bellísimas!.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Shiro-chan!-lo abrazó Momo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños capitán!-sonrió Matsumoto.

-Ah…gracias…¿fue tu idea?-le preguntó el capitán a su amiga de infancia una vez lo dejó de abrazar.

-No, fue de ella-dijo mirando a la puerta.

Toshiro levantó la mirada y observó a una sonrojada Ameko en la puerta, tenía el cabello suelto, traía puesto un vestido hermoso y provocativo que ella no había elegido, además estaba un poco maquillada.

Ichigo, Renji y el pequeño capitán se sonrojaron como nunca y los tres llevaron sus manos a su rostro cuando les dio un sangrado inesperado de nariz, Ameko se sonrojó muchísimo y les gritó molesta:

-¡Ya dejen lo que sea que estén pensando trío de pervertidos!

Las chicas comenzaron a reír, luego tomando a Ichigo y Renji y llevándolos a bailar, Toshiro y Ameko se quedaron frente a frente sin decir nada por unos minutos.

-Lindo vestido-dijo Toshiro serio, volteando la mirada.

-G-gracias…lo eligió Matsumoto.

-Debí imaginarlo-se dijo para él mismo.

-Y b-bueno…feliz cumpleaños.

-Les quedo muy bien.

-Gracias, pero no hice nada, solo distraerte.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

-Y…dime…¿te gusta?

-Claro, ya lo había dicho.

-Cierto jejeje…"que tonta soy"…

-Ameko…

-¿Sí?

-¿Bailarías…conmigo?-preguntó Toshiro extendiéndole la mano avergonzado.

-Ah…c-claro…-le dio su mano y se dirigieron a la pista.


	23. La llave

Toshiro llevó a Ameko al centro de la pista, obviamente cuando los vieron acercarse, uno de los chicos se encargó de poner una canción lenta para que la pudieran bailar. El capitán tomó a Ameko de la cintura, ella se sonrojó un poco y algo tímida colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Toshiro, él tomó una mano de ella y comenzaron a bailar, iniciaron lento porque tenían miedo de pisar al otro, pero poco a poco fueron bailando con más confianza. La joven oficial se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo y él sonrió al sentirla.

-Oye Ameko…-susurró él.

-¿Ah?

-Quería darte algo.

Ella se apartó un poco de él y el chico sacó un collar del bolsillo de su pantalón, el collar era muy fino, y tenía una pequeña piedra celeste al final.

-Pero Toshiro…es tu cumpleaños…

-Lo sé, pero Matsumoto me dijo que lo compró por accidente y que lo ocupara para algo, y es obvio que nunca voy a ocuparlo.

-Yo…ya no creo en sus accidentes-dijo Ameko desconfiada.

-Déjame, te lo pondré.

-Está bien-dijo ella apartándose el cabello y dejando que Toshiro se lo colocara.

-Listo.

Ameko volvió a verlo de nuevo y ambos se sonrojaron, fue entonces cuando Toshiro tuvo una mirada decidida y tomó las manos de Ameko.

-Ameko…quiero decirte algo muy importante, y creo que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Pero en ese momento se escuchó una explosión afuera.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Ameko.

Todos salieron y vieron una nube de humo a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos estaban, salieron de sus gigais y antes de irse, Toshiro le dijo a Ameko:

-Quédate aquí.

-Pero…

-Es un orden.

Y dicho esto se fue, Ameko no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerle caso, por supuesto, pero por una vez en su vida pensó que no sería lo mejor desobedecer con las heridas que recién acababan de curarse.

Ichigo, Rukia y Renji estaban casi llegando al punto donde había sido la explosión, pero alguien los alcanzó primero.

-¡Oye Ichigo!

Los tres voltearon y vieron que Urahara estaba en la rama de un árbol, acompañado de Tessai, les extrañó que estuviera ahí pero de seguro tenía una información importante que darles.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Acabo de enterarme de cuál es la llave que usarán para la destrucción de los dos mundos-dijo Urahara.

Entre tanto, fuera de la fiesta, Ameko estaba recostada sobre la pared, pero un sonido la hizo ponerse alerta, salió de su gigai y le dijo que se escondiera, así ella se quedó con su Zampakutoh en la mano en forma de defensa, vigilaba a todos lados esperando que se avecinara algo que jamás venía.

-Bueno, no te quedes así-decía Renji a Urahara-dinos de una vez, ¿qué es esa cosa?

-Utilizarán los poderes de un shinigami para lograr su objetivo, o debería decir una shinigami, creo que sabrán quien es.

-¡Ameko!-dijo Rukia.

-Así es, supongo que es por eso que ha sido atacada tantas veces-seguía Urahara-sin embargo no pueden matarla, lo que esperaban era…

-Debilitar a Ameko-dijo Ichigo.

-¡Con las heridas que tiene no se podrá defender!-dijo Renji.

-¡Tenemos que ir con ella!-ordenó Rukia.

Ameko, por su parte, estaba atenta a cualquier cosa que se avecinara, de repente alguien salió de entre unos árboles y la oficial saltó al techo.

-¡Tú!-dijo furiosa.

-Veo que me recuerdas…

-¡Claro que te recuerdo imbécil!¡dime, ¿qué quieres conmigo?¡¿quién eres para empezar!

El atacante de Ameko saltó también al techo y delante de ella, le sonrió y le dijo:

-Me llamo Aizen.

Ichigo iba con Rukia y Renji lo más rápido posible, en eso, Ichigo se colocó su máscara hollow, lo que lo hizo más rápido. Pero desvió su mirada a una sombra que pasó a su lado, cuando volteó vio que era Ameko. Renji la sujetó del brazo casi haciéndola caer.

-Ameko.

-¿Renji?

-¿Qué sucedió?-luego bajó su mirada al brazo que sujetaba de Ameko y notó que estaba sangrando-¿qué es…quién te hizo esto?

Ameko se quedó sin palabras y solo observaba al frente, Renji y Rukia también se quedaron mudos del asombro al ver a Aizen unos metros frente a Ichigo.

-Tiempo sin vernos Kurosaki…-dijo Aizen.

-Creí que estabas encerrado.

-Como si pudieran mantenerme ahí mucho tiempo.

Cuando Aizen se disponía a atacar a Ichigo, la rama en la que estaba parado se comenzó a congelar y poco a poco se iba acercando el hielo a sus pies, pero se quitó de ahí rápidamente, moviéndose a otra rama, creo que todos sabemos quién había sido el causante de todo eso.

-¡Aizen!-dijo furioso Toshiro con su bankai.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, veo que todos están aquí, pero lamentablemente no tengo tiempo para ustedes, hay algo más importante en este momento.

-¡No la tocarás!-dijo Ichigo y atacó a Aizen con su Zampakutoh.

Sin embargo ni siquiera lo rozó, cuando Aizen creía que estaba a salvo, un ataque lo envió a un árbol, haciendo que lo rompiera, miró quién había sido su atacante y era nada más y nada menos que el capitán Hitsugaya.

-Veo que has mejorado-le dijo.

Todos estaban casi inmóviles, no estaban seguros si lo que veían era una ilusión o era cierto, no querían arriesgarse, así que decidieron irse lo más rápido de ahí, no lograrían nada atacándolo solo porque sí. Aizen los seguía, así que Ameko lanzó una potente bola de fuego con su Zampakutoh, algo que claro, no daño al maldito de Aizen. De la nada, el traidor paró y ellos le miraron extrañados, él no hizo más que desaparecer.

-¿D-dónde está?-preguntó Matsumoto.

-Puede estar en cualquier parte-dijo Hinamori viendo tras ella.

-Lo mejor será ir con Urahara-dijo Renji.

-No-contradijo Toshiro-iremos directamente al Seireitei, es el mejor modo de mantenerla segura.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere ese conmigo?-preguntó Ameko, todos voltearon a verla-está detrás de mí ese sujeto y nadie de ustedes me dice por qué, siquiera díganme qué va a hacerme.

Volvieron a ver a Ichigo y él suspiró, de todas maneras debía decirlo, el grupo de Toshiro no sabía tampoco.

-Ameko…él te quiere por tus poderes, eres la clave para la destrucción de este mundo y la Sociedad de almas…si te atrapa, va a matarte.

Las pupilas de la chica se volvieron pequeñas por la sorpresa y la intensidad de la noticia, ella era la clave para la muerte de muchos, para la muerte de todos, ¿cómo podría controlar algo tan grande?

-Yo…¿una llave?


	24. El principio del fin

En una habitación oscura, a la que apenas entraban los rayos del Sol, se encontraba una cama y un pequeño escritorio. La habitación no era muy grande pero tampoco muy chica. Una figura estaba sentada con las piernas juntas y la cabeza apoyada en ellas sobre la cama. La puerta de ese lugar se abrió haciendo que entrara luz, una figura se asomó y se apoyó en el marco de aquella entrada.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó la figura.

Ameko levantó la mirada y vio a Toshiro en la puerta, él observó que en los ojos de ella algo había cambiado, simplemente se veía diferente.

-Ameko…¿estás…

-Voy a morir, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué? no, claro que no, ¿cómo…

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-¡No me vengas con…

-¡Es cierto!-le gritó ella bajando de la cama.

Ambos se quedaron callados y la joven oficial bajó la cabeza, él apretó los puños, sinceramente quería mantenerla al margen de todo eso tanto como fuera posible. Si Aizen la encontraba de seguro moriría, pero si ella moría antes, Aizen no podría hacer nada y ella estaba consciente de ello, lastimosamente. Toshiro esperaba que de algún modo ella estuviera fuera del alcance de ese traidor que ya bastante daño le había hecho en el pasado, esta vez no quería que dañara a Ameko, si eso pasaba, el capitán estaba seguro de que quedaría destruido. Había llevado a Ameko a una habitación pequeña, en donde escondió su riatsu, tal ves así les daría más tiempo a ellos de planear algo.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-preguntó Ameko.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo sabías?...¿que yo era la llave?

-Ameko…¿cómo se supone que iba a saberlo?

-Entonces…no encuentro una respuesta lógica…a por qué me protegías tanto…Momo es tu amiga de infancia…y ni siquiera a ella la protegías así.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-¿Entonces por qué?...solo respóndeme eso…

El capitán Hitsugaya estaba en una posición difícil, no era nada fácil el tener que responder a esa pregunta, pudo haber mentido, pero así tal ves perdería una oportunidad con Ameko, pero si le decía la verdad…no podía decírsela, no en un momento así. Además, si el sentimiento de él no era correspondido, sería algo incomodo, se distraería mucho, mejor no decía nada.

-Será…Toshiro…-decía Ameko haciendo que él la mirara-será…que…solo tal ves…¿haya algo más?

-¿Algo…algo más?

-Algo…diferente…entre tú y yo.

-¿Qué más puede haber?-preguntó él.

-Yo…creo…creo que…

En ese instante un shinigami apareció detrás de Toshiro, haciendo que Ameko y el capitán le miraran.

-Capitán Hitsugaya, necesito que me acompañe.

-Ah…sí, enseguida-volvió a ver a Ameko-¿hablamos luego?

-Si quieres.

-Está bien.

Toshiro salió acompañado del shinigami, ¡no lo podía creer! ¿le gustaba a Ameko?, si así era, nada lo haría más feliz, aunque lo disimulaba, claro. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y sus manos sudaban, pero él pretendía que no, cada paso por ese corredor se hacía más y más desesperante, tenía ganas de voltear y correr hasta donde estaba Ameko, seguir hablándole, hasta que por fin dijera algo, lo que sea, lo que a él le quitara sus dudas.

Entre tanto, Ameko estaba muy feliz en su cama, sostenía las manos juntas en su pecho y dijo para sí misma:

-Mi Toshiro…casi meto la pata…pero no me importa, ya empecé, así que ahora hay que terminar con esto, tú me gustas, me gustas mucho, y te lo diré tan pronto como vengas acá.

Entre tanto, Toshiro llegó con el shinigami a un lugar en el Seireitei con bastantes árboles alrededor estaba solo.

-¿Qué suced…

Pero fue interrumpido porque el shinigami le atacó de repente, Toshiro se alejó rápido, sacó su Zampakutoh y comenzó a contraatacar.

Por su parte, Ameko seguía pensando en sus cosas, cuando, sintió una presencia extraña, y se alejó de la cama segundos antes que la pared detrás de esta se destruyera, Ameko se levantó rápidamente y sacó su Zampakuoth.

Para Toshiro no fue muy difícil derrotar al shinigami, terminó algo agotado pero no fue gran cosa, se quedó mirando a la nada un rato y se maldijo a sí mismo, había caído en una trampa, se dirigió lo más veloz que pudo a donde se encontraba Ameko, abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó impactado. Las paredes estaban quemadas de algunas partes, había sangre en el suelo y un agujero en la pared. ¡¿Cómo pudo dejar que lo engañaran así? ¡Ameko ya no estaba! y quién sabe a dónde se la había llevado Aizen, pero algo más se dejó sin habla cuando tocó la puerta, miró tras ella, y estaba la palabra "adiós shinigamis" escrita con sangre, Toshiro no pudo estar más tiempo ahí, tenía que informar de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué?-preguntó Ichigo asombrado.

-¿A quién le informamos?-preguntó Momo.

De repente, la tierra comenzó a temblar, ellos se quedaron callados, observaron el cielo, este estaba extraño y se estaba abriendo poco a poco, de ahí unos hollows salieron.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Rangiku.

-¡Es Aizen!-dijo Toshiro.

-¡Si nos dirigimos a ese agujero, de seguro llegaremos al otro mundo en el que Aizen está y por lo tanto…

-¡También con Ameko!-terminó Rukia.

Pero algo retasó sus planes, Kira se acercó a donde ellos estaban, de seguro tenía importante información que decirles, sin embargo no tenían tiempo en ese entonces.

-Kira, apártate por favor…-dijo el capitán Hitsugaya, pero él les detuvo.

-¿Kira?-preguntó Matsumoto.

-¿Qué haces?-le cuestionó Hinamori.

Kira sacó su Zampakutoh y atacó al capitán, pero el joven de cabello blanco esquivó apenas el ataque.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó al rubio.

Kira se levantó de nuevo y en ese momento Ichigo tomó a Toshiro del brazo y corrió con él de ese lugar, los demás les siguieron, corrían por los pasillos del Seireitei sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Por qué nos atacó Kira?-preguntó Momo.

-¡Debe de estar siendo controlado por Aizen de alguna manera!-respondió Renji.

-Ya no me asombraría-dijo Ichigo.

Estaban corriendo, esperando llegar a un lugar seguro, cuando Komamura apareció frente a ellos, los chicos pararon y sacaron sus zampakutoes, preparándose para atacar.

-Un momento-interrumpió Renji-¿el capitán estará usando su bankai?

Todos se callaron y empezaron a ponerse nerviosos al recordar el enorme bankai del capitán Komamura. Justo unos segundos después del comentario del pelirrojo, el techo que estaba sobre ellos comenzó a romperse, vieron hacia arriba y era el bankai del capitán, ¿realmente tenía que pasarle eso en ese momento?. La única verdad era que tenían que derrotarlo, así que Toshiro, Renji e Ichigo liberaron su bankai, Momo y Rangiku también se colocaron en posición de ataque. El pelinaranja se abalanzó contra el enorme samurái, las chicas se encargaban de atacar al capitán Komamura para que los chicos pudieran encargarse del enorme atacante, pero, cada segundo que pasaba podía ser letal, tanto para ellos como para Ameko, ¿realmente sabían lo que estaban haciendo?


End file.
